La fille qui joue avec le feu
by July D. Black
Summary: L'histoire de Ace et de July, du début jusqu'à la fin ..
1. Chapter 1

Je suis là devant ta tombe, pleurante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu mort Ace ?

Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir pu te sauver, de ne pas m'être sacrifier à ta place. Tu méritais de vivre mon amour. Pourtant s'est trop tard, Akainu t'a tué de son poing de magma, te laissant mort au sein de MarineFord.

Pourquoi me laisses-tu ? Sans toi je ne suis rien. Ma conscience ne m'appelle plus que pour la revanche. Oui je te le promets Ace, je tuerais Teach de mes propres mains et ainsi je te redonnerai ta fierté.

Tu me manques déjà, mon cœur est devenu vide sans toi. J'ai besoin de te revoir toi, avec ton amour, ta gentillesse, ta naïveté mais surtout ce sourire indescriptible pour lequel je suis tombée amoureuse dès le premier instant …

_Quelques années plus tôt …_

Ils étaient trois devants moi prêtent à me donner le coup de grâce. Leur chef, Gemna à la hache, s'avança vers moi.

- Alors petite on fait moins la maline maintenant, railla-t-il, tu sais chérie je pourrai te pardonner ton arrogance si tu m'obéis bien sagement, j'aime bien les filles qui me résistent me susurra-t-il.

- Jamais sal pervers ! Criais-je avant d'essayer la seule issue possible : m'enfuir.

Je ne fis que quelques enjambées avant que Gemna me rattrape et me frappa avec le manche de sa hache en plein visage.

Je fus projetée contre le mur de la petite ruelle dans laquelle nous étions. J'avais mal, mon visage était rempli de mon sang. Je n'avais plus de force pour tenter une contre-attaque et encore moins pour fuir.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher de moi, je relevais la tête et vu le manieur d'hache me toiser. On pouvait dire que je l'avais énervé, une veine battait sur sa tempe et il commença à rire sadiquement :

- héhéhéhé alors tu vas mourir chérie

Je le fixais de mon regard le plus dédaigneux. Si c'était mon heure, alors très bien, mais je mourrai avec dignité. Je ne lui donnerai pas le plaisir de me voir pleurer ou le supplier. Non, je le regarderai jusqu'à la fin sans montrer une seules trace d'émotions.

Gemna leva son hache, puis commença à l'abatir sur moi, avec une lenteur abominable, quand un jet de flamme s'abattit sur lui et l'envoya valser au loin.

_Voici ma toute première fiction donc soyez indulgent svp une petite review pour me donnez votre avis ? ) _


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà la suite, bonne lecture. :)

Chapitre 2 :

Je n'arrivais pas à en croire mes yeux. Gemna était inerte sur le sol, brûlé à vif.

J'étais ébahie par la tournure des évènements. Comment était-ce possible ? J'aurai du mourir, mais pourtant je respirais toujours et en un seul morceau.

Des pas se firent entendre.

- Dégagez vite avec votre capitaine ou vous subirez le même sort, tonna une voix.

Les deux autres agresseurs ne se firent pas prier deux fois et fuirent en criant des « désolés » à tout va.

J'étais encore sous le choc quand la voie de mon sauveur me ramena à la réalité.

- Sa va ? demanda l'homme.

Je sursautai et tourna la tête en direction de mon interlocuteur. L'homme était à quelques mètres plus loin, il était assez grand avec une carrure musclée mais la faible luminosité de la ruelle ne me permit pas d'en voir plus. Celui-ci devait attendre une réponse, mais j'étais trop obnubilé à le détailler pour pouvoir émettre un mot.

Il s'approcha légèrement vers moi me faisant frissonner d'effroi. J'avais peur, cet homme venait je ne sais comment de détruire mon opposant en une seule attaque alors que moi je n'avais rien pu faire à part supporter les multiples coups. Ma raison me criaient de fuir pourtant mon corps refusait de bouger, comme attiré par cette silhouette dégageant une telle aura de puissance.

L'homme se rapprocha de moi et sortit alors de l'ombre. Il s'accroupit devant moi et me regarda avec un regard pénétrant où se lisait de l'inquiétude. Je pus alors le décrire plus amplement, il était jeune, à peu près mon âge, mais étais déjà très agréablement sculpté. Ses cheveux noirs mi-longs étaient emmêlés et quelques mèches tombaient sur son visage où se trouvait des yeux onyx envoutant. Seules ses tâches de rousseurs sur ses joues lui donnaient un air enfantin extrêmement craquant. Il n'était seulement vêtu que d'un pantacourts noirs, d'une paire de botte en cuir et d'un chapeau orange criard avec deux petits visages, un souriant et l'autre non.

Le jeune homme commença à s'impatienter et se racla la gorge. Je me rendis compte alors que je le dévisageais depuis quelques minutes sans rien dire.

- Ou..uuii , balbutiai-je

Je rougis violement ce qui fit sourire le brun. Il se releva et me tendis la main, j'acceptais son aide mais en voulant me redresser, les séquelles de ma dernière altercation revinrent et me firent tourner la tête. Je me rattrapai alors à la première chose me venant à la main c'est-à-dire lui.

Je me rendis compte alors de la proximité avec l'inconnu, je levai la tête vers lui, soit dit en passant d'une bonne tête de plus que moi, et vis qu'il me regardait avec un petit sourire en coin. Mes rougeurs redoublèrent alors et je tentais de m'éloigner de lui mais ces deux bras encerclant ma taille me retenaient prisonnière contre son torse.

- Lâche-moi, criais-je gênée de l'accolade.

- T'es sur de tenir debout « chérie » ? Il te va bien le surnom de l'autre gars, me répondit-il.

- Ne m'appelles pas comme sa ! tonnai-je.

Je lui lançais un regard noir. Il sembla comprendre et me lâcha mais garda ce petit sourire. Il alla s'asseoir sur un tonneau et continua sa contemplation de moi depuis son siège.

- Alors je peux savoir comment tu t'appelles ? demanda-t-il.

- July D. Black, répondis-je.

Il se releva et revint vers moi, il me tendit sa main et dis :

- Enchanté July

Je rigolai de part son geste et répondis à sa poignée de main. Un silence se plaça entre nous deux, où chacun fixait l'autre.

**PDV Ace :**

Elle émit un petit rire cristallin quand je lui tendis la main, qui illumina son visage. Elle était d'assez petit taille et fine, j'aurais tellement peur de la briser en un geste trop brusque. Son teint blanchâtre laissait apparaitre facilement les traces de batailles qu'elle avait reçues précédemment. Elle avait de grands yeux de couleur émeraude qui regardaient avec une curiosité débordante. Ses cheveux étaient châtains claires avec des reflets cuivrés, ils avaient un volume indomptables ressemblant à une crinière qui descendaient jusqu'aux reins de la jeune fille. Elle ne portait qu'une petite robe blanche cintrée à la taille et des sandales accentuant son côté enfantin.

Elle ne ressemblait qu'à un petit ange à protéger, j'étais tiraillé entre l'envie d'aller faire la peau aux malfrats qui l'avait touché et celle de rester avec elle pour que rien ne lui arrive. Comment ses hommes avaient-ils pu vouloir lui faire du mal ? Cette question me démangeait si bien que je me risquais à savoir la réponse.

- Et bas dis donc on peut dire que tu t'es foutu dans un sacré pétrin, commençai-je, tu m'expliques ?

Elle fronça ses sourcils et devint songeuse, elle me jaugea du regard et lâcha un petit soupir.

- Je suis allé dans un bar après avoir fait mes courses. Tout allais bien, jusqu'à que ce capitaine, Gemna , me fasse des avances. Je l'ai alors refoulé devant toute l'assemblée du bar qui se moqua de lui ouvertement. J'en déduis qu'il était très vexé vu que plus tard, dans une rue adjacente à la principale, il me prit avec ses compères par surprise et me désarmèrent pour m'emmener ensuite ici et me battre, narra-t-elle, après tu connais la suite.

- Je comprends mieux, marmonnai-je.

Je la regardai songeusement, me repassant ses paroles jusqu'à qu'un détail me frappe.

- Genre une minus comme toi sait se défendre !

- Je suis pas une minus ! tiqua-t-elle, j'ai une taille tout à fait normal pour une femme de 18 ans et oui je sais me battre ! D'ailleurs j'aurai très bien pu m'en occuper toute seule si j'avais eu mon fouet et ma dague !

Je la regardai amusé par sa réaction, elle avait quand même son petit caractère ! Elle me défiait de regard mais cela n'empêchait pas à des rougeurs de teinter ses joues, accentuant mon amusement. Puis elle se calma et regarda le sol gênée.

- Mais merci quand même d'être intervenu, minauda-t-elle avec ses rougeurs de plus en plus voyantes.

- hahahaha t'inquiète pas, répondis-je en lui ébouriffant amicalement sa crinière.

Je repris mon sérieux avant de lui poser une autre question me brulant les lèvres :

-Dis-moi juste qu'est ce qu'une fille comme toi viens faire dans un bar miteux ?

Elle parut gêner de sa réponse mais dit quand même :

-Je-je vais devenir une pirate.

Ses joues s'empourprèrent mais continua son discours fermement.

- J'ai peut être pas l'étoffe d'un pirate mais un jour je rentrerai dans un grand équipage et je me ferai connaître ! C'est mon plus grand rêve !

Elle avait tellement de conviction dans ses paroles que je ne pouvais douter de sa sincérité. J'avais envie de l'aider, la prendre sous mon aile. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas moi-même. Elle voulait rentrer dans un équipage, très bien ! Elle rentrera dans celui du meilleur !

**PDV July :**

Voilà, je lui avais dit ! C'étais mon plus grand rêve, tout le monde me disait que j'étais folle, seule _lui_ ma toujours soutenu, c'est pour sa que je deviendrai une grande pirate en son honneur !

Je m'attendais à une remarque moqueuse mais rien ne vînt. A la place le visage du brun étais était en pleine réflexion, puis il me regarda avec un regard résolu et dit :

- Alors suis-moi.

J'étais incrédule devant son ordre. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant tout me disait de le suivre.

Il commença à s'en aller et je vis alors dans son dos un immense tatouage représentant une tête de mort avec une moustache blanche en forme de croissant de lune. Il était pirate mais pour qui ? Etait-il capitaine ? De nombreuses questions se bousculèrent dans ma tête mais une seule m'était indispensable à savoir.

- Attends ! l'interpellai-je, je sais même pas comment tu t'appelles ?

Il se retourna à moitié et m'offrit un sourire resplendissant. Mon cœur rata un battement en le voyant et je fus obnubilée par son aura rayonnante et sa beauté.

- Portgas D. Ace, déclara-t-il avant de continuer son chemin.

A ce moment mes doutes s'envolèrent et je suivis Ace vers l'inconnu.

* * *

_Une petit review ? :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre, bonne lecture :)_

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Je suivis Ace dans le dédale de rues étroites. L'île où nous étions, Balencia, était de petite taille. De grandes plaines la composaient et servaient pour l'agriculture. Mais sa principale activitée était le tourisme, on y trouvait une grande ville commerçante avec un port où de nombreux bateaux pirates y étaient amarrés. Ceux-ci étaient les principaux clients des lieux, l'île étant sur l'une des routes traversant Grand-Line.

Je ne me rappelais plus avoir mis aussi longtemps pour allez sur le lieu de ma confrontation avec Gemna, pourtant, cela faisait bien dix minutes que je suivais Ace.

Je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi je l'avais suivi. Je n'avais jamais donné ma confiance facilement et même des fois j'arrivais à avoir des doutes sur mes amis proches. Mais à ce moment là, j'étais comme aveugle de toutes réflexions, la seule chose que me transmettait mon esprit était : suis-le. Je faisais peut être la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais rien ne m'importait. Je me demandais d'où venait cette envie de le suivre, et comment avait-il fait pour m'en convaincre.

Je le fixais espérant que les réponses viendraient d'elles-mêmes, mais cela ne le fit que s'apercevoir de l'attention auquel je lui portais. Il tourna la tête dans ma direction, son regard interrogateur. Pour seule réponse je détournais la tête, rougissante d'avoir été prise sur le fait.

Pour me changer les idées je me mis à regarder l'architecture des bâtiments m'entourant. La ville était conviviale, ses nombreuses couleurs en étaient la principale raison. Le sol se composait d'une multitude de pavés dans les tons pastel. De même, les maisons en briques variaient du blanc impeccable au bleu ciel, en passant par le vert amande, rose pâle, violet lavande ainsi que d'autres couleurs dans la même genre.

Au bout d'un petit moment à avancer, je pus me repérer et m'arrêta. Se rendant compte que je ne le suivais plus, Ace se retourna vers moi. Il allait me demander ce que j'avais quand je le coupai :

- Je ne sais pas où tu m'emmènes mais j'aimerais récupérer mes armes. Sa te dérange de faire un détour ? demandai-je.

Pour toute réponse je reçu un haussement d'épaule, le brun sa rapprocha de moi prêt à me suivre.

Je l'entrainai alors dans des rues se ressemblant les unes des autres, revenant sur mes pas quand je me rendais compte que je m'étais trompée. Après quelques minutes de marche, nous débouchâmes sur une rue que je reconnus de suite, celle de mon enlèvement. On voyait au loin la rue principale encore remplie de monde malgré la nuit qui prenait peu à peu place.

Je m'approchai d'une poubelle jouxtant avec la porte arrière d'une épicerie. Je fouillai maladroitement à l'intérieur, le manque de luminosité ne m'aidant pas mais je finis par trouver ce que je cherchais. Je revins vers Ace avec ma sacoche contenant mes maigres affaires et ma ceinture où étaient accrochées mes armes. Celles-ci se composaient d'une dague à la lame complètement blanche et au manche en bois polis d'une couleur brun foncé, mais surtout de ma principale arme de combat, mon fouet. Il était long, d'une couleur vert foncé, son manche avait la même teinte mais des diamants y étaient incrustés de part et d'autre. Il avait peut être l'air inoffensif mais je savais comment le rendre dangereux, grâce à lui de nombreux idiots qui m'avaient mis en rogne l'avaient regretté par la suite.

- T'es prête chérie ? me demanda-t-il avec un sourire énigmatique.

- M'appelles pas comme ça ! m'énervai-je puis je me repris et continuai : oui c'est bon j'ai tout récupérée, tu veux toujours pas me dire où on va ?

- C'est une surprise ! répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Alors allons-y ! disais-je avec sa même expression.

Nous prîmes la grande rue, Ace se dirigea en direction du port. Les boutiques se fermaient petit à petit avec l'avancée de la nuit. Il devait être dans les environs de 23 heures, des cris et des rires se faisaient entendre à notre opposé montrant que des festivités avaient lieu dans le centre-ville.

Nous arrivâmes au port, de nombreux bateaux portant des pavillons noirs étaient amarrés. Mais un seul se démarquait, gigantesque et avec une tête de baleine comme proue, le Moby Dick. J'avais entendu parler de l'arrivée imminente d'un des quatre empereurs sur l'île mais la présence de ce navire ne faisait que certifier les dires : Barbe Blanche était dans le coin. Je fixai le bateau.

- T'es intimidée ? demanda Ace.

- Un peu oui quand même, qui ne le serait pas ? Mais je suis surtout admirative, répondis-je.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ? continua-t-il.

- Voyons ! Ce n'est pas n'importe quel équipage de malheureux rookie mais celui d'Edward Newgate, certifiai-je avant de continuer, c'est le plus grand équipage au monde et le plus honorable. Ils sont pour moi la vraie définition de la piraterie : force, courage, honneur et famille. Personne ne leur arrive à la cheville.

- hahaha c'est vrai, me lança-t-il en regardant le navire avec admiration et fierté.

Il se dirigea alors vers le bateau en forme de baleine.

- Hé ! Où tu vas ? l'interpellai-je incrédule.

- Chez moi, tu te dépêches ? demanda-t-il sans se retourner.

Chez lui ? Je fis alors le lien. Portgas D. Ace, ce tatouage. Il n'était autre qu'Ace aux poings ardents, le commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Mince ! Pourquoi ne l'avais-je pas reconnu plus tôt ?!

- Quoi..mais..euh.. attends..tu es, bégayai-je en rougissant me rappelant des propos que je venais de tenir à propos de son capitaine et ses camarades.

Avant de pouvoir faire une phrase cohérente, le brun me prit dans ses bras, traversa en courant le reste du chemin nous séparant du navire et sauta d'un coup sur celui-ci.

L'adrénaline battait dans mes veines, je fus sous le choc par la rapidité de l'action et resta immobile durant de nombreuses secondes. Ma proximité avec Ace me permit de sentir son odeur, musquée et très virile, m'envoutant. Je me calai un peu plus à lui enivrée par cette senteur et la chaleur que dégageait le brun.

- Sa va chérie ? me demanda Ace avec un sourire moqueur de mon expression d'extase.

Je rougissais de plus en plus et me dégageai de lui avec tellement de force que je tombai sur les fesses. Je me frottai celles-ci pour apaiser la douleur du choc quand le commandant pirate me tendit la main pour me relever.

Une fois debout et remise de mes émotions. Il m'emmena vers le centre du navire où l'on entendait des voies.

Mes jambes n'allaient plus me soutenir très longtemps tellement elles tremblaient. Dire que j'étais légèrement stressée n'aurait été que mensonge à se moment précis, à la place j'étais transie de terreur. Jamais je n'aurai du venir ici, je me sentais comme une intruse à bord de ce navire. La seule chose que j'arriverai à faire serait de me prendre la honte monumentale et devants un empereur de surcroit !

- Quelle surprise nous amènes-tu Ace ? demanda une voie forte et grave qui pourrait à elle seule terrifier une île entière.

Je me raidis de peur. Qu'allait-il m'arriver ? J'étais tellement dans mon angoisse que je n'entendis pas la réponse du brun. La seule chose qui me sortit de mon mutisme fut quand il m'appela. Ace me regarda avec un regard encourageant et me fit signe d'avancer, je m'exécutai.

L'assemblée qui se présentait devants moi était restreinte mais je reconnu tout les visages présent pour mettre déjà, dans le passé, intéressée à cet équipage. En retrait, bien qu'extrêmement imposant, se trouvait le commandant de la troisième division, Joz, puis plus proche, il y avait Curiel, son sourire aimable portait à la confusion vu la façon dont il me regardait. A côté se plaçait Marco le phénix, un masque impassible à la place du visage. Mais celui qui attira toute mon attention, se plaçant juste devant moi, fut Edward Newgate. Un sourire était ancré sur son visage tout en me dévisageant.

- Qui es-tu gamine ? demanda l'empereur.

- Je suis pas une gamine ! Oups .. Euhh.. désolé ? m'excusai-je horrifiée de mon emportement.

Cela sembla l'amuser car son sourire s'agrandissait. Je devins rouge comme une tomate et me confondis dans une multitude d'excuses.

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu, continua-t-il.

- Je m'appelle July D. Black, me repris-je.

- Et que viens-tu faire ici ?

Je rougissais de sa question, il venait de le dire lui-même je n'avais rien à faire là. Je répondis :

- Et bien je ne le sais pas moi-même…

Je me tournai vers Ace cherchant la réponse de ma venue. Il s'avança et commença à parler :

- Père, j'aimerais que July devienne notre sœur.

- QUUUOOOOIIII ?! m'étranglai-je.

Je rêvais, il n'y avait pas d'autre raison pour expliquer ce qui venait de ce passer. Je me pinçais plusieurs fois à la suite entrainant l'engourdissement de mon avant bras. Cela était impossible, personne n'avait voulu de moi dans son équipage, tout les malheureux rookies auxquels j'avais demandé m'avaient envoyés balader comme j'étais une femme à moins de le payer en nature. Pourtant, lui ne m'avait même pas vu me battre et me voulait comme camarade sans rien demander en échange. Je ne comprenais pas ses raisons, tout cela était flou pour moi qui n'aimais pas être dans l'ignorance.

- Et pourquoi ferais-je cela mon fils ? demanda Barbe Blanche.

- Son plus grand rêve est de devenir une pirate reconnue sur les mers, elle veux rentrer dans un équipage et je sais qu'elle porte une grande admiration au notre. En plus, elle est forte… enfin sa s'est elle qui l'a dit, je pas eu le temps de la voir ce battre, énuméra le brun. S'il vous plait père, ajouta-t-il avec son sourire.

- Prend pas les décisions à ma place ! rétorquai-je gênée.

Mes joues prirent une teinte rosée devants son discours, je fus touchée par tout ce qu'il avait retenu de moi en si peu de temps. Barbe Blanche me fixa de ses prunelles insondables avant de demander :

- Est-ce vrai jeune fille ?

- Oui … balbutiai-je.

- Guarararararara ! Tu me plais bien gamine ! tonna-t-il, comme Ace ne l'a pas fait avant moi je vais te le demander convenablement : veux-tu devenir ma fille ?

Il me tendit sa main comme pour approuver sa question.

Je fus choquée par sa demande. Il voulait de moi comme fille ? Moi la malheureuse gamine petite et pas des plus fortes dans son équipage. Je n'arrivais pas à me mettre cette idée en tête, pourtant il était bien là devants moi, m'invitant le bras tendu.

On pouvait dire que cette journée était forte en émotion ! Tout à l'heure encore, je faillis mourir à cause d'un rookie et maintenant l'homme le plus fort du monde me proposait de rejoindre son équipage. Mais qu'allais-je faire ? Le voulais-je vraiment ? Pourtant, je savais déjà la réponse.

Je m'avançai vers lui et posai ma main sur l'un de ses immenses doigts.

- Oui, répondis-je avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Alors bienvenue à toi ma fille !

Je rougis de plaisir. Une famille, la mienne me manquait mais eux pourraient remplacer ce manque.

Marco s'avança vers moi souriant.

- Enchanté, dit-il en me serrant la main.

Je répondis à son sourire quand Curiel s'élança vers moi des cœurs dans les yeux :

- Bienvenue à bord petite sœur ! commença-t-il, si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit je serais toujours là pour une aussi belle princesse que toi !

- Euhh .. merci, remerciai-je gênée.

- hahaha elle vient à peine d'arriver, laisse la respirer, rigola Joz.

- C'est pas tout les jours qu'une demoiselle devient une de nos membres, rétorqua-t-il, à par les infirmières il n'y a pas d'autre présence féminine.

- C'est vrai, admit Barbe Blanche, nous t'aménagerons donc une chambre demain et tu iras faire ta marque de l'équipage. Pour ce soir tu dormiras avec ton commandant ?

- Et qui est mon commandant ? Demandai-je.

- Vu que s'est Ace la principale raison de ta venue, tu seras dans sa flotte.

- Très bien … Père ? disais-je hésitante de devoir déjà employer cette appellation.

En réponse, je reçu l'un des sourires les plus chaleureux qu'il m'est été donné de voir.

Je souhaitai bonne nuit aux 4 personnes et suivis Ace jusqu'à ses appartements. En chemin, je demandai :

- Où étaient les autres membres ?

- Sûrement en ville en train de boire, d'ailleurs tu seras présentée à eux demain.

- Ok.

Le silence s'installa, puis ne voyant pas le brun s'arrêter je lui rentrai dans le dos.

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demandai-je en me frottant le nez.

- C'est ici, répondit-il en m'ouvrant la porte.

Je rentrai dans la pièce, Ace à ma suite. La pièce était petite, mais tout pour la rendre confortable y était. Sa se voyait que le commandant n'était pas un maniaques quelques affaires étaient éparpillées à même le sol et sûr les meubles. Une petite porte se trouvait à ma gauche menant sûrement à la salle d'eau.

- Tu peux aller te doucher en premier, proposa-t-il.

- Merci.

Je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain quand il me stoppa.

- Ta rien d'autre comme affaire?

- Non en général j'utilise mes habits jusqu'à qu'ils soient usés, j'ai pas trop d'argent donc j'économise pour le nécessaire.

- Tu as plus besoin d'économiser maintenant, on t'achètera le nécessaire à la prochaine escale en attendant prend sa pour dormir, me répondit-il en me tendant un tee-shirt.

- Merci, disais-je

Je souriais en rougissant de son attention. Je m'enfermai dans sa salle de bain.

On pouvait dire que ce brun ma faisait tourner en bourrique ! Cela faisait si peu de temps que je le connaissais pourtant toute ses attentions qu'il m'avait déjà offert, il avait acquit ma confiance tellement facilement ! Plus je pensais au beau brun se trouvant dans la salle d'à côté plus mon cœur tambourinait.

Je me dépêchais de me déshabiller et me fis couler une douche froide pour me remettre les idées en place. Sa allais passer c'est sur, je ressentais ça parce qu'il s'était occupé de moi. Mais au fond de moi, j'espérai me tromper.

Je finissais par sortir, je me séchais et me brossais les cheveux. Quand je vu mon reflet dans le miroir, j'eus un petit choc. Il ne m'avait pas raté l'autre ! Des hématomes se formaient un peu partout sur mon corps mais celui qui me préoccupait le plus se positionnait sur ma joue. Comment allais-je faire pour le cacher ? Je m'habillai dépitée de cette vision. Le tee-shirt de Ace était simple, gris. Je collais l'encolure jusqu'à mon nez et humais l'odeur, c'était la même que lui, musquée. Elle m'envouta de suite, mes jambes flageolèrent sous le bonheur que me procurait cette sensation et faillis tomber. Je me rattrapai à la dernière minute à l'évier.

- Merde ! m'énervai-je.

Ce n'était pas le moment de me laisser emporter de la sorte ! Je regardais une dernière fois mon reflet puis sortis.

Ace était déjà en caleçon sur le lit regardant le vide. J'essayais de me changer les idées de lui et maintenant le voilà à moitié nu devant moi et terriblement sexy ! C'est sur que sa m'aidait !

Il remarqua alors ma présence et se leva. Je devins rouge comme une tomate.

- Tu es gênée ? me taquina-t-il.

Pour seule réponse, je rougissais encore plus.

- hahaha, honneur aux dames, continua-t-il en me présentant le lit.

Je me glissai aussi vite que possible à l'intérieur et cachai ma tête sous les draps. Je me repris peu à peu.

J'entendis Ace faire quelque pas dans la pièce puis le lit bougea. Je relevai timidement le visage, le brun était allongé près de moi.

- Bonne nuit chérie, disa-t-il.

- Bonne nuit commandant, répondis-je.

Je me mis dans ma position préférée. Cette journée avait été éprouvante mais gratifiante à la fin. Je m'endormis, repassant encore et encore les évènements passés sous peu dans ma tête, le sourire aux lèvres.

**PDV Ace :**

Sa respiration s'était ralentie montrant qu'elle était endormie. Sa n'allait pas être de tout repos avec elle, je l'avais remarqué depuis le début, mais c'est ce qui m'a attiré de suite chez elle et je pensai pour père aussi.

Elle avait ce petit truc en plus, ce je ne sais quoi, qui avait allumé quelque chose en moi. Je ne pouvais le nier, jamais je ne me saurait autant décarcasser pour quelqu'un sans raison.

En tout cas il allait falloir surveiller mes frères, avec un aussi joli minois elle ne passerait pas inarperçue. C'est sur que beaucoup risqueraient de tomber … Non ! Ils ne la toucheront pas ! houla ?! Je faisais une crise de jalousie à cause de cette fille ? Il fallait avouer qu'elle ne me laissait pas indifférent.

Je me permis d'ouvrir les yeux pour découvrir son visage face à moi. Les quelques rayons lunaires venant du hublot lui donnèrent un teint de porcelaine. Elle ressemblait à un ange.

Seul une trace violacée barrait sa joue. Si seulement je le tenais lui, je lui aurait enlever toute fierté pour avoir osé s'en prendre à July !

Elle remua légèrement, son visage était paisible. Une mèche rebelle tombait sur son visage, je la pris entre mes mains et le coinçai derrière son oreille. J'attardai mes doigts sur sa peau douce, elle frissonna à mon toucher.

J'aurai pu la regarder pendant des heures quand je vis son visage se crisper, sans doute à cause d'un cauchemar.

J'hésitais mais finis par laisser mon instinct prendre le dessus. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai.

Elle parût tellement fine et fragile dans mes bras ! Son visage se radouçit et un petit sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, la rendant terriblement craquante. Elle se lova un peu plus contre moi. Je pencha ma tête contre sa chevelure et en humais l'odeur, sucrée et douce avec une légère pointe d'agrumes.

Je me sentais tellement bien que c'est ainsi que je rejoignai July dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus. N'hésitez pas à poster des reviews ! ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

Voilà pour le nouveau chapitre, désolé j'ai un peu de retard j'étais assez occupée ces derniers temps.

Réponses aux reviews anonymes :

Jujulamiss : merci pour ta review je suis contente que ma fiction te plaise :) haha oui c'est vrai July a de la chance xD.

Bonne lecture :)

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

Je me réveillai lentement de ma nuit. Les rayons lumineux chatouillaient mon visage et une douce aura m'enveloppait. Cette quiétude fut troublée par des bruits sourds, quelqu'un toquait à une porte. L'envie de l'envoyer sur les roses pour m'avoir réveillé ne manquait pas mais aucuns de mes muscles ne daignaient bouger.

- Allez Ace debout ! ordonna la voix, ça va être l'heure du petit dej'.

Un gargouillement et un gémissement étouffé parvinrent à mes oreilles. La douce chaleur sembla se resserrer sur moi dans une étreinte, et je me sentis emporter de l'autre côté de lit. J'ouvris alors les yeux, complètement réveillée, et me découvris dans les bras d'Ace.

Qu'est ce que je faisais dans cette position avec lui ? Je me souvenais très bien m'être endormie seule hier soir. J'étais gênée de part cette accolade non-voulu et car j'aimais être contre lui. Je me mis une claque mentale pour me remettre les idées en place.

Le visage du brin commençait à s'agiter et son rythme cardiaque s'accélérait signe qu'il était en train de se réveiller. Je rougis et osai timidement l'appeler.

- Ace ? appelai-je.

Il ouvrit petit à petit ses yeux encore endormis. Il me fixait pendant un long moment puis commença à regarder moi puis ses bras m'entourant, il répéta le geste plusieurs fois avant de comprendre. Il fit de grands yeux avant de me lâcher brusquement.

- Dé-désolé, je voulais pas … Disait-il.

- T'inquiète pas c'est pas grave, répondis-je rapidement.

J'étais déçue qu'il m'ait lâché, mais il fallait que j'arrête de prendre mes fantasmes pour des réalités. Il est vrai que mon commandant avait été génial avec moi la veille et qu'il était horriblement attirant, mais jamais rien ne se passerait, cela était de toute façon inconcevable car un homme comme lui ne s'intéresserait pas à moi.

Le visage du brun se perdait dans des réflexions, il semblait tiraillé par quelque chose. Il se leva d'un coup et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

- Je vais me doucher, t'as qu'à t'habiller et m'attendre, me proposa-t-il.

Sans plus perdre de temps, il s'enferma dans l'autre pièce. Au bout d'un moment, j'entendis l'eau coulé.

Je m'habillai de ma petite robe blanche et accrochai ma ceinture autour de mes hanches. Puis, je m'assis sur le lit pour attendre le brun.

Je me sentis de plus en plus nerveuse, du fait d'être présentée au reste de l'équipage. Quelles allaient être leurs réactions ? Sûrement, ils prendront sa pour une blague en me voyant, c'est sur que je n'avais pas la carrure du métier. J'espérais qu'ils soient indulgents avec moi et ne me prendront pas pour une moins que rien, en faite je voulais juste qu'ils me fassent une place en tant que sœur.

Mes pensées prirent courts quand Ace sortit en trombe de la salle de bain vêtu seulement d'une serviette autour de la taille. Quelques gouttes d'eau perlaient encore sur son corps musclé par les batailles. Il ni avait pas à dire ! Le commandant de la seconde division avait tout pour plaire ! Son physique était un vrai régal pour les yeux et je ne m'en lassais pas.

- J'ai oublié mon pantacourt, minauda-t-il avant de prendre l'objet convoité et de se renfermer dans la salle d'eau.

Il revint cinq minutes plus tard, cette fois habillé et se dépêcha de m'ouvrir la porte pour partir au réfectoire.

Le chemin se fit dans un silence pesant, bien que je comprenne Ace vu que je venais de le voir presque nu. Mais cela n'arrangea pas mon stress qui s'accentuait à chaque pas.

Au bout d'un moment, nous arrivâmes devant une grande porte d'où provenait un énorme raffut. Le brun se tourna vers moi avec un sourire encourageant.

- T'es prête ?

Je ne devais pas me dégonfler. Je pris une grande inspiration et hochai la tête, je suivis alors Ace d'un pas déterminé.

La pièce était immense, des rangées de tables y étaient toutes remplies par des pirates occupés à faire les pitres, rires et mangés. Une seule se démarquait au fond, on pouvait y voir Barbe Blanche et ses commandants. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers celle-ci. Certains nous saluèrent sur notre passage, ils avaient pour la plupart un regard interloqué par ma présence, mais le plus grand nombre ne nous remarquèrent même pas.

Quand nous fûmes arrivés auprès de père, il me demanda :

- Alors toujours sûre ?

- Oui plus que sûre même ! répondis-je.

Certains commandant qui n'étaient pas là la veille se demandaient se qu'il se passait.

Barbe Blanche se leva et se racla la gorge pour attirer l'attention se ses fils. Cela marcha car en moins de deux minutes le silence s'installa. Tous alors me virent, des regards intrigués s'échangèrent en attendant la réponse.

- Mes fils, commença-t-il, je vous présente July qui sera un membre de l'équipage à partir d'aujourd'hui et votre sœur, elle fera partie de la seconde division.

Ils se regardèrent pendant quelques instants avant de lancer un « bienvenue ! » général.

Les rires et les conversations reprirent de bon train. Je fus soulagé, je m'étais fais de tracas pour rien.

Quelques commandants me saluèrent pour me souhaiter la bienvenue et père me fit un sourire chaleureux s'accordant avec la réaction de ses fils.

Un homme s'avança alors vers moi, un sourire joyeux aux lèvres. Il était de carrure normale, des cheveux grisonnants regroupés en queue de cheval, et une cicatrice en croissant de lune autour de l'œil gauche (comme Garp).

- Salut ! Moi c'est Jack, le second d'Ace, se présenta-t-il, viens t'asseoir avec nous vu que tu fais partie de la deuxième flotte.

- Salut, très bien je te suis, répondis-je.

Nous nous installâmes à une table dont les membres présents faisaient tous partis de la seconde flotte. L'ambiance joyeuse était de mise, de nombreux rires s'entendaient et la mauvaise humeur était impossible avec eux.

A mes côtés était formé sûrement le groupe le plus bruyant de la seconde, ils me mirent vite à l'aise grâce à leurs caractères joviaux. On y comptait sept personnes, en incluant Jack. Il y avait Tom le snipeur, Charles un petit mousse fêtard, Ren un homme plutôt âgé et calme, Macao qui était coiffé d'une coupe à l'iroquoise, Ben un homme extrêmement serviable et gentil mais qu'il ne fallait pas énerver d'après les dires et enfin Teach dont la personnalité amicale m'avait de suite plu.

Ce groupe était assez atypique aux vues de leurs différences, mais c'étaient ce qui les soudait. On voyait de part leurs échanges à quel point ils s'appréciaient.

On me servit le repas de jour, composé de riz et rôti de roi des mers. L'odeur était alléchante et j'en eu de suite l'eau à la bouche.

J'entendais beaucoup de conversation se rapportées à moi, la plupart du temps pour donner leur déception que je ne sois pas dans leur division ou bien comme quoi j'étais mignonne. Mais d'autres aussi se demandaient si je savais me battre.

Je me jurais que dès que l'occasion se présenterait, je leur montrerai mes capacités.

J'étais encore dans mes pensées quand Macao passa son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Alors comme ça tu es nouvelle en piraterie ?

- Oui c'est vrai, répondis-je.

- haha comme moi je me sentirai moins seul en petit dernier, fit remarquer Charles.

- Que tu le veuilles ou non tu seras toujours le petit dernier quand même, nargua Jack.

Charles fit alors semblant de bouder lui donnant un air d'enfant gâté, ce qui me fit rire.

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter July, nous t'apprendrons toutes les ficelles du métier, m'indiqua Ren.

- Merci c'est très gentil, fis-je avec un grand sourire.

- Zehehehehehe et tu es dans la plus forte des divisions ! rigola Teach.

- Ouai la plus forte ! argumenta Ben.

Les sept hommes levèrent alors leurs verres en l'honneur de la seconde division et les burent d'une traite. Je rigolai joyeusement et dis :

- Alors je tacherai de faire de mon mieux !

Ils me regardèrent tous avec des sourires chaleureux.

Le repas se continua dans la joie. Charles vola de la nourriture à Ben qui celui-ci pour se venger mis un coup de poings dans le visage du mousse qui s'encastra dans le mur plus loin s'attirant ainsi les moqueries de tous l'équipage. De son côté, Ren me racontait ses histoires de pirate qu'il avait vécu.

A la fin, une femme que je reconnu de suite comme infirmière, grâce à sa tunique rose et ses cuissardes marrons, s'avança vers moi.

- Salut ! fit-elle, je m'appelle Ann, je voulais savoir si ça t'intéresserait que je fasse visiter le navire ?

- Avec plaisir ! répondis-je.

Je laissai le petit groupe finir tranquillement leurs repas et suivis Ann dans le Moby Dick.

Ann était plutôt grande, sa tenue faisait ressortir son corps athlétiques et élancé. Elle possédait de longs cheveux couleur ébène rassemblés en chignon ainsi que des yeux caramel contrastant avec sa peau tannée par les années au soleil.

La visite fut plus longue que je l'aurai pensé. Ce bateau était un vrai labyrinthe ! Je me faisais des repères pour m'orienter, car tous les couloirs se ressemblaient. Nous passâmes devant les salles d'entrainement, les différents dortoirs, les cabines des commandants et du capitaine, les calles.

Au bout d'un moment, la brune s'arrêta devant une porte. Nous entrâmes et je découvris une petite pièce contenant deux lits et bureaux,ainsi qu'une grande armoire.

- C'est notre chambre, commença Ann, on va la partager. Sa ne te dérange pas ?

- Pas le moins du monde, répondis-je, j'espère que l'on va bien s'entendre, tu m'as l'air sympathique donc je ne vois pourquoi on ne deviendrait pas amies.

- haha c'est vrai, en faite il faut te faire ta marque tu me suis ?

- Très bien, acceptai-je.

Je la suivis jusqu'à arriver devant une grande porte blanche marquée d'une croix. A l'intérieur de nombreuses infirmières s'afféraient à leur travail. Ann me présenta à leur chef, Maria. Sa carrure de rêve et son aura imposaient le respect, son âge bien qu'avancé à la place de la vieillir, la rendait plus belle et mature. Ses cheveux reposaient en boucles blondes vénitiennes sur sa poitrine généreuses et ses yeux bleus étaient durs mais une lueur maternelle et bienveillante y transperçait.

Après les présentations, Ann m'emmena dans une pièce voisine. Celle-ci était complètement blanche, seuls un bureau et un lit composaient la décoration.

- En plus d'être infirmière je suis la tatoueuse officielle des pirates Shirohige, m'expliqua la brune, ici c'est un peu mon havre de paix où je peux m'exprimer librement. Alors dis-moi où tu veux porter l'emblème.

Je lui montrais l'endroit et elle commença son travail.

Cela faisait un mal de chien ! Pour passer le temps je discutais avec Ann. J'appris qu'elle vivait dans une petite île de GrandeLine, elle fut attaquée il y a deux ans de cela par de pirates, et Barbe Blanche les sauva et les mirent sous sa protection. Pour le remercier, elle décida d'entrer dans son équipage et de l'aider en tant qu'infirmière.

- C'est tellement honorable ce qu'il a fait, trouvai-je.

- Oui, je lui dois beaucoup, maintenant je peux naviguer et vivre de ma passion tout en sachant que mes proches sont en sûreté, argumenta la brune.

- Je comprends mieux tout le dévouement de l'équipage … Aïe !

- Oui, père a toujours été là pour chacun d'entre nous, il est là pour toi maintenant aussi. Ne t'inquiète pas j'ai bientôt fini, me rassura-t-elle.

Elle finit son travail avant de s'éloigner pour l'admirer. Elle partit pour revenir avec un miroir à pied.

- Jai fini, regarde vite ! se réjouissait-elle.

Je me dirigeai devant celui-ci, le tatouage était parfait, comme je l'avais demandé. Je sautais dans les bras d'Ann et la remerciant avant de retourner à la contemplation de l'emblème. Il se plaçait sur mon flan gauche,allant de sous mon aisselle jusqu'au haut de ma cuisse et avait la même forme que celui de Ace.

- Voilà maintenant tu as quartier libre, tu peux faire ce que tu veux, m'indiqua Ann.

- Je peux rester t'aider si tu veux ? demandai-je.

- Ce serait pas de refus hahaha !

J'aidais alors Ann et les autres filles pendant leur travail qui n'était pas de tout repos. Il fallait courir de partout pour chercher les différents médicaments, heureusement que je ne voulais pas faire infirmière !

* * *

Le soir même je me préparai dans ma cabine. Une fête était organisée en mon honneur après le repas. Je pris une douche rapidement et enfilai ma robe avant de rejoindre Ann. Malgré la visite de cet après-midi, il m'était impossible de m'orienter sur le navire.

Dans le réfectoire, je répondis aux saluts des infirmières avec lesquelles j'avais sympathisée, et allai rejoindre Jack et les autres. Le repas se composait de pâtes et poisson. Je discutais avec les autres qui me racontaient leurs journées. A la fin, Barbe Blanche se leva pour prendre la parole :

- Mes fils, comme prévu se soir nous fêtons l'arrivée de votre sœur alors santé pour ton arrivée ma fille ! guarararararara !

- Santé ! répondirent en cœur le reste de l'équipage soit plus de 1000 hommes.

La célébration allait de bon train. Le saké et autres boissons alcoolisées coulaient à flots, ce qui n'était pas pour me déplaire vu que j'étais une grande amatrice d'alcool. Beaucoup venait me souhaiter la bienvenue. Je finis par rejoindre Ann qui parlait avec un homme vêtu d'un kimono.

- Alors c'est toi la petite nouvelle ! commença l'homme, je suis Izou le commandant de la seizième division ravit de te rencontrer.

- De même, répondis-je, c'est plutôt animé les soirées ici.

- Et encore tu n'as rien vu ! rigola la brune.

- Attends encore quelques heures qu'ils soient bien bourrés et tu verras, m'indiqua Izou.

Je discutais gaiement avec les deux compères quand quelqu'un annonça un concours de boissons. Un cercle se formait autour de plusieurs personnes, nous nous fîmes une place dans les spectateurs. J'interrogeai Izou du regard qui m'expliqua :

- C'est un concours de boisson, le gagnant est celui qui tien le plus longtemps en buvant de l'alcool fort.

Alors comme ça ils faisaient des jeux aussi intéressants ? J'avais envie de participer mais je ne voulais pas m'imposer. Un homme que je reconnu comme Thatch, avait de remarquer mon regard envieux et me dit avec un petit sourire en coin :

- Ne rêve pas tu n'as aucune chance face à ceux-là haha !

- Je ne dirai pas ça, contra Izou, cela fait au moins une heure que je lui parle et elle enfile les chopes d'alcool comme du petit lait !

- Alors qu'elle vienne nous montrer ce dont elle est capable, yoï, continua Marco en m'invitant à prendre place à ses côtés.

Je m'assis près de lui, le cercle était composé d'une trentaine de personnes. Je ne reconnu que Marco, Ace, Curiel, Fossa, Charles, Ben et Teach.

Le jeu commença sans le moindre bémol, je me sentais plutôt bien, j'avais pour habitude de boire beaucoup. Ce n'était qu'à la vingtième chope que les premiers disqualifiés arrivèrent.

Au bout d'une heure et de quarante verres écoulés que cela commençait à se corser. Nous n'étions plus que cinq encore debout. En incluant moi, il y avait Marco, son fruit du démon devait beaucoup l'aider car il n'était en aucun cas affecté, Ace, et deux autres hommes.

Ma vue se troublait et je disais de mots intelligibles, si bien que deux chopes plus tard je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

**PDV Ace :**

July tombait inconsciente mais je ne tardais pas à la rejoindre à cause de ma narcolepsie.

Quand je me réveillai, la discussion tournait autour d'elle.

- Elle a une sacrée descente la petite, rigola Thatch.

- J'aurai pensé qu'elle serait morte dès la dixième, argumenta Macao

Père qui sembla remarquer mon réveil me demanda :

- Ace, peux-tu la ramener dans sa chambre ?

J'acquiesçai et la pris dans mes bras. Je la transportai jusqu'à son lit et la recouvrai de ses draps.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front.

- Bonne nuit July.

Je partis la laissant dormir paisiblement.

* * *

Voilà j'éspère que le chapitre vous a plus :) n'hésitez pas à laisser une review x) !


	5. Chapter 5

Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre. Enfin un peu d'action dans se monde tout rose et gentil ;) Je peux vous dire que je suis assez stressée, c'est ma première scène d'action que j'écris et j'espère ne pas l'avoir raté ! ^^

Résumé : July fait maintenant partie de l'équipage, et a fait la rencontre de Ann, une infirmière ainsi que sa compagne de chambre, et d'un goupe d'amis de sa division (Jack, Tom, Ben, Ren, Charles, Macao et Teach).

Sur ce, bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

**Chapitre 5 :**

Je bronzai tranquillement sur le pont du navire avec Ann. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que nous étions repartis en mer, et la prochaine île s'annonçait estivale vu la chaleur qui nous asseyait.

Ann bouquinait son livre de tatouages tandis que moi je sirotais un petit cocktail fait maison par Thatch. Nous étions assises à même le sol comme la plupart de l'équipage, père nous avait donné quartier libre pour la journée car la chaleur était telle qu'il était impossible de travailler correctement.

Ma voisine soupira et reposa son livre. Son chignon d'habitude strict laissait s'échapper quelques mèches de sa chevelure ébène. Elle avait un petit sourire satisfait.

- Alors ce livre ? demandai-je.

- Plutôt intéressant, il y a de nombreux croquis qui m'inspirent, répondit la brune.

- Tu sais j'ai plusieurs idées de tatouages que j'aimerai me faire, tu pourrais les réaliser ? continuai-je.

- C'est vrai ? Pour sûr je te les ferai, tu n'as qu'à me dire quand, fit la brune excitée par ma proposition.

C'est à ce moment là que Thatch s'avança vers nous un plateau à la main.

- Un rafraîchissement pour mes demoiselles ? demanda le cuisinier (pour moi Thatch est cuisinier).

- Se ne serait pas de refus ! rigolai-je.

Certain membres encore capable de se mouvoir osèrent demander :

- Et nous ?

- Les dames d'abord ! les réprimanda Thatch, je vous jure aucune éducation ceux-là ! Tenez pour vous mes beautés.

- Merci, fîmes moi et Ann.

Le châtain nous tendit nos verres avec un sourire séducteur. Je vis du coin de l'œil, ma voisine rougir devant ces attentions. Il repartit à l'intérieur du navire, sans s'apercevoir qu'une paire d'yeux caramel le suivait du regard. Je rigolai intérieurement et affichai une expression joueuse.

- Tu sais, la taquinai-je, ce n'est pas en le suivant comme sa du regard dans tous ses déplacements que tu va te montrer discrète.

- Sa se voit tant que ça ? rougissait-elle.

- Pour eux non ils ne verraient pas un éléphant dans un couloir, fis-je en montrant les hommes étalés sur le pont, mais pour moi ou ceux qui sont plus observateur c'est clair comme de l'eau de roche, continuai-je en désignant Marco et Izou qui parlaient plus loin.

- Humph, fut la seule réponse que j'obtenu.

- Quand vas-tu lui avouer tes sentiments ? me risquai-je.

- Jamais, il aime trop la séduction pour se poser avec quelqu'un, argumenta-t-elle, au final je souffrirai encore plus.

- Tu n'as rien à perdre, peut être qu'il éprouve des sentiments à ton égard et qu'il serait près à se ranger niveau fille pour toi, continuai-je, si tu ne tentes rien tu le regretteras sûrement toute ta vie.

- Peut être, admit-elle.

Bon le sujet Thatch était clos pour aujourd'hui, c'était déjà un bon début qu'elle admette qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments. Mais pour mon amie, il allait falloir me renseigner sur le point de vue du cuisinier.

Avec Ann, notre relation avait évoluée rapidement, passant de simples amies à confidentes. On se disait tout, de mon attirance que j'avais eue pour Ace au début jusqu'à son amour pour le châtain.

Elle avait eu le coup de foudre immédiat pour lui depuis son arrivée d'il y avait deux ans. Mais elle avait bien vite compris son caractère séducteur et avait renfloué ses sentiments au fond d'elle.

Nous continuâmes à discuter de tout et rien quand un énergumène me sauta dessus.

- On s'entraine ? demanda un Ace survolté.

Depuis mon arrivée, je devais subir les entraînements journaliers de mon commandant. Bien que je savais me défendre comme ils avaient pus tous le constater, Ace avait décidé de m'entraîner personnellement à coup sûr pour éviter de s'ennuyer avant le prochain repas. Bref, j'étais surtout son occupation car dès que sonnait quatre heure, le brun courrait jusqu'au réfectoire prendre son goûter.

En général, j'arrivais à me défendre face à lui mais le niveau n'était pas du tout le même. Quand je commençais sérieusement à m'essouffler, lui était encore en pleine forme. Je me faisais battre à peu près dès qu'il montait la cadence en utilisant son fruit du démon.

Le brun me regardait avec des yeux de cocker pour que j'accepte.

- Pas aujourd'hui Ace, on a pas tous ton fruit du démon pour supporter la chaleur, argumentai-je.

Il fit la moue avant de partir dans une grande réflexion. Il me regarda avant d'annoncer :

- On a qu'à t'entrainer au fluide de l'observation !

On m'avait expliqué ce qu'était le fluide. Bien que j'aie montré de grand progrès pour celui de l'observation, le combatif m'était quant à lui encore impossible à utiliser. Ren m'avait expliqué qu'il était difficile de les maitriser aussi bien en même temps et que souvent l'un était privilégier à l'autre, pour lui le fluide de l'observation était inné chez moi. Et il y avait aussi le fluide des rois qui est possédé par un nombre restreint d'élus. Bon pour celui là faut pas rêver je ne l'ai pas c'est sûr !

- Très bien, cédai-je.

Nous partîmes dans le Moby Dick jusqu'à arriver dans la salle d'entraînement spéciale pour la musculation. Nous nous assîmes dans un coin pour commencer.

- Dis-moi jusqu'où tu arrive à l'étendre, m'indiqua Ace.

Je fermai les yeux et vidai mon esprit. Je me concentrai sur le bateau jusqu'à le visualiser entièrement. Puis je me focalisai sur les personnes, je voyais leurs mouvements avant que eux même ne les fassent. En faite c'est comme une aura blanche collée à la personne qui fait les gestes en avance.

J'ouvris les yeux et informai le brun :

- Pour l'instant je peux voir tout les membres sur le bateau ainsi que leurs mouvements futurs.

Il hocha la tête, je refermai les yeux pour plus de concentration. Dans les personnes je vis Ann et les autres infirmières. Je ne m'intéressais plus qu'à elles, des perles de sueur perlaient sur mon front. C'était la partie la plus dure, percevoir les conversations au loin, souvent je n'avais que des bribes de paroles. J'étais décidée à réussir si bien que je me concentrais au maximum sur elles. Au bout de cinq minute d'acharnement j'arrivais enfin à avoir leur conversation dans l'intégral.

- J'arrive à entendre les infirmières, elles parlent des médicaments et soins pour père, disais-je heureuse de ma réussite.

Je continuai pour voir d'autres conversations, donc j'augmentai mon fluide sur le bateau quand je sentis des présences au loin. Je relâchai mon fluide pour le mettre plus loin dans l'océan, je n'avais pas l'habitude de l'étendre aussi loin, ma tête commençait à tourner. Mais se que j'avais senti se trouvait être un autre navire énorme, je mis tout mes efforts dessus et pu voir des marines s'afférer pour un combat imminent.

Je rouvris les yeux à bout de souffle, je toussai tellement que Ace me ramena un verre d'eau avant de me demander :

- Est-ce que sa va ?

Je bus d'une traite le verre, les forces me revenant petit à petit et le prévenais :

- Il y a un navire de la marine pas loin près à nous attaquer !

- Tu es arrivée à voir aussi loin ? questionna-t-il.

J'hochai la tête et comme pour prouver mes propos un sifflement strident suivi d'une explosion fit trembler le Moby Dick.

Ace m'attrapa la main et nous courûmes pour arriver sur le pont principal. Le tant de parvenir jusqu'à celui-ci, le navire ennemie avaient eu le temps d'accoster le Moby Dick.

La bataille faisait rage, les marines essayaient le plus possible de prendre du territoire.

Ils n'étaient pas spécialement dangereux, seule une personne donnait les ordres et son manteau nous indiquait un rang de colonel. Mais leur atout était leur nombre, il ne cessait d'arriver des soldats.

Je me jetai dans la bataille. J'envoyai valser par des coups de pied ou poing les quelques malheureux qui me chargeait sans réfléchir.

Un sifflement se fit entendre. Je roulai sur le côté pour éviter de justesse une lame, perdant quelques cheveux à l'occasion. Mon opposant différait des précédents, plus sûr de lui, il tenait à la main une petite épée brillante sous les rayons lumineux.

Je sortis ma dague de son fourreau et l'attaquais. Je parais ses coups jusqu'au moment propice. Il leva son bras dans un nouvel effort laissant son torse sans protection. J'entaillai alors profondément celui-ci, mettant ainsi hors-jeu l'épéiste.

Je continuai alors à découper tout ennemis se présentant à moi.

Je vis au loin Macao en mauvaise position contre trois personnes. Je pris ma dague dans la main gauche et mon fouet dans l'autre. Je me servis de lui en l'enroulant d'un coup autour du mat et en fis une liane pour me déplacer au plus vite dans les airs.

J'arrivai en trombe et envoyai un de mes pieds dans la mâchoire d'un des marines qui s'encastra dans le sol plus loin. Et profitant de la surprise occasionnée, je sautai au cou du deuxième et lui tranchai la gorge.

Je repris mon fouet pendant que Macao tirait sur le troisième.

- Besoin d'aide ? taquinai-je.

- hahah merci bien gamine ! rigola Macao.

Nous nous fîmes un sourire amusé avant de combattre de plus bel.

Je repoussai des asseyant quand je reçus un coup fort en plein ventre. Je fus projetée quelques mètres plus loin, mon souffle coupé, je peinais à reprendre ma respiration. Je toussai du sang, le corps tremblant sous la douleur.

- Héhéhéhé ! Sans est finit de toi sale pirate ! se moqua une voie fourbe.

L'homme qui m'avait porté le coup se tenait fière devant moi, une massue faisant le double de moi se positionnait contre son épaule. Il était physiquement grand, environ les trois mètres, et rondouillard.

- Dans tes rêves ! rétorquai-je.

Il s'énerva et arriva vers moi en fauchant l'air de sa massue, envoyant balader en même temps ennemis comme alliés. Je pris mon fouet et entrepris de le ralentir en m'acharnant sur ses jambes, il commença à sautiller sur place. Je profitais de la distraction pour enrouler mon fouet autour de son arme et l'envoyai au loin. Elle pesait son poids cette massue ! Mais le résultat fut positif car celle-ci atterrit dans l'eau, hors de portée.

Le marine, rouge de colère, grommelait des obscénités à mon encontre. Je ne lui laissai pas plus de temps, et sauta au dessus de lui, j'entourai cette fois mon arme autour de son cou et espérais l'étrangler. J'atterris dans son dos, et commençais à tirer. Son visage virât au violet, il attrapa mon fouet et se courba vers le sol devant lui, m'entrainant par cela. Je fis un petit vol plané avant de heurter violemment le pont.

Je me remis vite debout pour faire fasse. Quant au marine, il avait détaché mon fouet qui reposait par terre, je me dépêchai de le ramasser évitant d'un cheveu son poing.

Je me mis en position de défense face à lui, nous nous toisions tout les deux du regard à bout de souffle. Il fallait en finir vite où sinon je ne tiendrai pas. Je regardai mon fouet, puis appuyait sur un des diamants incrustés occasionnant un mécanisme par cela.

Mon fouet avait été élaboré par un ingénieur voulant rendre cette arme plus dangereuse. Ainsi, grâce à cela, une multitude de pics sortaient de celui-ci se finissant au bout par un plus grand et plus aiguisé. Ces pics pouvaient paraître inoffensifs, mais ils lacéraient la chaire profondément et comme du beurre.

Mon adversaire leva un sourcil interrogateur devant la transformation de mon arme mais ne s'en formalisa pas plus. Il faisait craquer ses doigts, impatient d'en découdre.

Je me jetai sur lui sur de moi, mon fouet l'entaillait de toute part. Il essayait bien de me blesser lui aussi, mais j'utilisais mon fluide pour prévenir ses mouvements.

Au bout d'un moment, les forces du marine ni étaient plus, son corps montrait des griffures plus ou moins graves de partout, il était près à s'effondrer d'une minute à l'autre. Dans une dernière action, je pris mon poignard et lui plantai en plein cœur, il tomba raide mort face contre sol.

La bataille allait se finir, seuls quelques marines étaient encore présents et se faisaient massacrer. Je vis au loin père donner le coup de grasse au colonel.

Une acclamation collective vint accueillir notre victoire.

Il y eut peu de morts mais de nombreux blessés étaient à déplorer. Je me dirigeai vers l'infirmerie où je fus accueillit par Lana, une des infirmières.

- Sa va ? Pas trop de dommage ? me demanda-t-elle rapidement.

C'était l'euphorie, beaucoup demandait des soins.

- Juste des douleurs au ventre et au dos, répondis-je.

Elle m'examina avant de dire le verdict :

- Rien de très grave, juste des hématomes, attend.

Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard, un tube de crème à la main. Elle m'en badigeonna avant de continuer :

- Tiens, mets en encore demain pour soulager la douleur. Contente que tu sois encore en un seul morceau, continua-t-elle avec un sourire amical.

- Merci, disais-je en répondant à son sourire.

Je la laissai retourner à son travail et sortis prendre l'air. Il ni avait plus aucune trace de marine et les charpentiers du bateau s'afféraient à réparer le pont. Une fois dessus je fus interpellé par un de mes compères de la seconde.

- Zehhéhéhé, voilà notre petite championne, me félicita Teach.

Je rougis de l'appellation et alla à sa rencontre.

- Tu as l'air d'aller plutôt bien par rapport aux autres, remarquai-je contente.

- Je ne suis pas né de la dernière pluie ! Ce n'est pas de simple marine qui vont me faire peur ! zehehehe, rigola-t-il, d'ailleurs pas mal ton combat contre le sergent !

- Merci mais j'ai pas fait grand-chose.

- C'est déjà pas mal, attend toi à avoir une prime en ayant mis chaos un gradé zéhéhéhéhé !

Il partit sans plus attendre, m'ébouriffant les cheveux amicalement.

* * *

Le soir venu, un vrai festin était organisé pour notre victoire. Les cris de joie emplissaient la pièce, une seule chose me préoccupait : la table des commandants était vide.

Beaucoup vinrent me féliciter pour mon combat, me disant comme une nouvelle prodige de la piraterie. Je ne comprenais pas cela, je n'avais pas abattue un haut-gradé spécial, juste un simple sergent. Je ne méritais pas tout cet engouement.

- Ne te sous estime pas ! me réprimanda Jack, même si ce n'est pas au niveau de ton espérance, ton combat était excellent pour un début.

- C'est vrai ! Tu la mis hors-jeu si facilement, ajouta Tom.

- On voit bien l'âme de la seconde division en toi ! continua Ben.

- Merci, fis-je contente leurs paroles m'ayant redonné de peps.

La conversation continua autour de la défaite des marines. Mais mes pensées se tournèrent vers autre chose, où étaient les gradés de l'équipage ? Je me tournai vers Ren, prête à lui poser mes questions, il était le seul dont cette joie collective ne le touchait pas plus que d'habitude, il restait toujours calme et serein en toutes circonstances. Il sembla remarquer mon regard appuyé et attendit mon intervention.

- Ils sont où les commandants ?

- Sûrement une réunion organisée par père, me renseigna-t-il, c'est souvent qu'ils s'isolent à ce moment de la journée pour parler des affaires importantes.

Je ne posai pas plus de questions et continuai mon repas composé de crudité et riz.

Au bout d'un moment Père et les commandants revinrent. Voyant qu'ils restaient debout pour faire une annonce, l'assemblée se tut, attentive.

- Mes fils, j'ai une annonce à vous faire, commença-t-il, nous partons dès demain pour le nouveau monde !

Une exclamation de joie répondit à la nouvelle.

Le nouveau monde, la mer des quatre empereurs. Celle où de nombreux rêves se brisaient et où beaucoup mouraient.

L'excitation de nouvelles aventures pulsait en moi, j'étais prête à affronter cette mer.

Je vis au loin Ace me sourire tout aussi heureux de l'annonce, je lui répondis par un sourire déterminé.

Oui j'étais d'attaque, le nouveau monde n'avait qu'à bien se tenir car j'arrivais !

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre cinq, j'espère qu'il vous a plus ! :)

Sinon comme d'habitude : n'hésitez pas à poster une review, sa dure même pas deux secondes à faire et se me fait plaisir ! x)


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui vous fera en apprendre un peu plus sur July :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Pas un nuage ne venait troubler cette belle nuit. Seules des étoiles contrastaient avec le noir d'encre du soir. L'astre lunaire, bientôt plein, se reflétait sur la mer dans une blancheur éclatante.

J'étais assise sur la rambarde observant le ciel. Tout était calme, paisible, je me laissais emporter dans un état serein et dépourvus de malveillance. Je pouvais me laisser à mes réflexions sans dérangements.

Au loin, j'aperçus les silhouettes d'autres navires appartenant à la flotte de Barbe Blanche. La manœuvre de père était simple, nous devions tous nous retrouver sur une île faisant partie de son territoire, dans le nouveau monde. Seulement, il y aurait plusieurs étapes avant d'arriver à destination, comme Shabondy et l'île des hommes poissons, donc nous devions nous déplacer par groupe de trois navires pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

J'étais donc sur le bateau de la seconde flotte, il ressemblait au Moby Dick mais en plus petit et avec une tête de baleine bleue. Nous naviguions depuis une petite semaine dessus, j'avais eu le droit à une cabine personnelle, étant la seule femme dans la deuxième division.

J'étais donc perdue dans ma contemplation, pas un bruit ne venait déranger les clapotis de l'eau me berçant. Ce soir, mon commandant m'avait assigné de garde avec quelques autres personnes encore inconnus pour moi.

Un sourire se forma sur mon visage, j'étais enfin comblée après cette année de cavale. J'avais obtenu ce que je convoitais le plus, une place dans un équipage qui plus est une famille.

J'entendis des pas se rapprocher.

**PDV Ace :**

Je sortis prendre l'air, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Je regardais si nous avions toujours le bon cap, quand je la vis seule sur la rambarde. Elle dégageait une aura sereine sous les rayons lunaires.

Je décidais d'aller à sa rencontre.

Je m'approchai et m'assis à ses côtés. La vue était belle ce soir. Elle ne fit pas plus attention à mon arrivée, le regard toujours au loin. Je fis comme elle, comprenant son état de sérénité.

Je pensais à elle, depuis son arrivée. J'avais appris à la connaître, une fille maladroite, souvent gêné, solitaire et avec un caractère bien trempé quand elle était énervée. Mais aussi une fille gentille, douce et très intelligente. Ce qui la caractérisait le plus, c'était cette soif d'aventure qui débordait en elle. Bref, un caractère assez variable qui avait su charmer le reste de l'équipage dont moi.

Elle décida de briser elle-même le silence :

- On arrive quand sur la prochaine île ?

- Bientôt, dans environ une petite semaine, répondis-je.

Nous retournions dans nos contemplations respectives.

Un sourire impatient naquit à ma réponse. Le début de ses aventures allait commencer, je ne pouvais que la comprendre j'étais pareil à l'époque, un gamin voulant vivre de nombreuses péripéties plus palpitantes les unes que les autres.

Je la vis triturer le manche de son fouet, je pris le risque de lui demander :

- Tu là eu où ton fouet ?

Elle me regarda et sembla hésiter à répondre. Elle soupira et dit :

- C'est un peu long.

- J'ai tout mon temps, contrai-je.

Elle contempla l'horizon avant de commencer son histoire :

- J'habitais sur une petite île de Grand Line, Bella Island. Celle-ci était prospère, loin des grandes routes traversant cet océan. Seul quelques explorateurs ou des bateaux perdus s'amarraient chez nous. Je vivais là-bas avec mes parents et mon grand-père, étant fille unique.

_Quelques années plus tôt…_

- Maman ! Je vais voir grand-père ! criai-je dans la maison.

- Tu as finis d'étudier ? demanda ma mère.

- Bien sûr, mentais-je, de toute façon j'ai pas besoin d'étudier pour devenir pirate !

- Mais oui mais oui, fais attention dehors ma puce.

Ma mère passa la tête par l'ouverture de la porte de la cuisine pour me voir partir. Elle était belle, de longs cheveux lisses et noirs laissaient apparaitre son visage. Son corps était élancé et possédait des formes généreuses faisant pâlir de jalousie toutes les femmes de l'île. Seuls ses yeux étaient comme les miens, verts émeraudes, le reste je le tenais de mon père mes cheveux et mon teint blanchâtre. Etant de physique plutôt banal depuis ma plus tendre enfance beaucoup de personnes remettait en compte ma provenance maternelle, personnes que ma mère savait remettre en place rapidement.

Je sortis et courus vers le village, notre maison étant plus éloignée dans les terres. Beaucoup me saluèrent sur leur passage. Je répondis vite par des sourires pour arriver le plus prestement.

Quand je fus vers l'orée de la forêt surplombant l'île, je me permis de marcher. Mon grand-père étant un solitaire, sa maison se trouvait dans une clairière de la forêt. J'empruntai le sentier y menant.

La forêt de l'île grouillait de vie, on entendait les gazouillement des oiseaux, les cris des animaux, les clapotis de la rivière, le bruissement des feuilles. Je la comprenais sont envie de vivre ici, loin de tout. Rien de superficiel ne venait troubler cette quiétude. On se ressemblait sur ce point, sur cet isolement qui nous était vital. Beaucoup le prenait pour un fou, un vieillard sénile. Il était juste différent et moi je l'aimais comme cela.

Au bout d'un petit quart d'heure de marche, je débouchai sur la fameuse petite prairie. Ce paysage était magnifique. La clairière faisait un rond parfait d'herbe bien verte, la rivière passait par là dans un petit arc de cercle devant moi au loin à droite. Seule une maison de bois et pierres était posée au milieu accompagnée d'un immense saule pleureur. De la fumée sortait de la cheminée montrant la présence du vieil homme.

J'entrai sans demander l'autorisation et gueulai :

- Papy, je suis là !

J'entendis un couinement venant du salon et su que je venais de le réveiller en sursaut.

- Ne me refait plus jamais ça July ! rouspéta mon grand-père.

Je rigolai ouvertement de lui.

Il s'appelait Jasper D. Black. Ses cheveux courts et grisonnants étaient cachés par un bonnet rouge. Mais malgré son âge, il gardait une fière allure droite. Ses cicatrices rappelaient son passé de pirate.

En effet, il avait été un pirate recherché pour 22 000 000 de berrys. Il n'avait pas vraiment de spécialité pour les combats, il maîtrisait tous types d'arme même si il avait une préférence pour ses pistolets. Mais ce qui l'avait rendu célèbre était ses inventions, il était un bricoleur de génie, reconnu de beaucoup. Il pouvait rendre un objet banal en une arme meurtrière.

Il faisait partie d'un équipage pirate mais à la mort de son capitaine à cause d'une maladie, il décida de rentrer ici sur son île natale, ne voulant pas servir un autre homme.

Il était une source d'inspiration pour moi, mon rêve de piraterie était né grâce à lui.

Il s'avança vers moi et m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Petite chipie, rigola-t-il.

Je le regardai et lui demanda :

- Dit papy ! Tu m'entraines aujourd'hui s'il te plait !

Je lui fis ma moue de cocker pour le faire accepter. Il me regarda résigné.

-Très bien gamine.

Il alla chercher mon fouet, banal et de couleur rose. Il l'avait fabriqué spécialement pour moi et à ma taille, voyant que j'avais une certaine aisance avec ce type d'arme.

Nous sortîmes à l'extérieur vers le terrain d'entraînement. Celui-ci se composait de simples mannequins et de cible plantés dans la prairie.

Nous commençâmes, j'attaquai les mannequins, m'accrochai à des branches du saule pleureur pour m'élancer le plus loin possible. Quant à Jasper, il m'indiquait les petits gestes qui pourraient faire la différence dans un vrai combat.

Au bout d'un moment, nous nous pausâmes à même le sol, sirotant, un jus de fruit pour moi et du saké pour lui, biens mérités après l'effort fourni.

- Papy, tu peux me raconter une de tes histoires de pirate ?

Il réfléchit avant de dire :

- Je t'ai déjà raconté comment nous avons pu aller sur l'île céleste ?

J'hochai négativement de la tête et il me narra son histoire :

- Nous étions perdus au milieu de l'océan, notre log pose désignant le ciel. Tout le monde se moquait de nous quand nous parlions d'une possible île dans le ciel. Tous sauf un, Masamune Hirota. Il nous disait que sur la montagne de l'île, toujours embrumée, une rivière menait au ciel. Nous empruntâmes alors une autre rivière passant sur celle-ci, la brume devenant de plus en plus opaques ne facilitant pas la navigation. Beaucoup commençaient à désespérer, mais la lumière revint petit à petit. Je peux te dire notre surprise quand nous arrivâmes au sommet et que nous découvrîmes un lac avec une rivière de nuages qui continuait dans le ciel ! Et c'est en la prenant que nous pûmes aller sur Sunshine Island. Tout était beau et blanc là-bas ! La paix y régnait. Tu savais qu'il y avait des vrais anges dans le ciel gamine?

Je m'allongeai et fermai les yeux rêveuse, je m'imaginais vivre cette aventure et découvrir cette île peuplée d'anges.

- Tu sais grand-père, un jour je deviendrai un grand pirate connu de tous et je vaincrai tout les vilains marines qui nous empêchent de vivre notre vie, m'exclamai-je.

- Je n'en doute pas July, continua-t-il, mais tu sais il n'y a pas que des gentils pirates comme il n'y a pas que des méchants marines.

Je le regardai un peu perdue, la tête penchée.

- Comment t'expliquer, grommela-t-il, certains pirates vivent pour l'aventure et la liberté mais d'autres n'apportent que le mal autour d'eux ne cherchant que l'or. C'est comme pour les marines, certains voudront à tout prix aider les peuples tandis que d'autres se serviront de leurs postes pour faire le mal en toute impunité. Tu comprends ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

Tout était compliqué, il y avait le mal et le bien dans chaque camp. Mais je savais ce que je voulais être, une pirate libre comme l'air vivant des aventures plus folles les unes que les autres. Tous ces trésors ne m'intéressaient pas.

J'étais perdue dans mes pensées quand il me ramena à la réalité :

- Bon c'est pas tout mais j'aimerai te montrer une de mes nouvelles inventions gamine !

Nous allâmes dans son atelier situé derrière la petite maison. Il était de petite taille mais les murs étaient remplis d'étagères où se situaient de nombreux objets en tout genre.

Il prit son tabouret et fouilla maladroitement les étagères du haut. Quand l'objet désiré fut trouvé, il revint vers moi et me le tendit.

C'était un fouet tout de vert, rappelant la couleur d'un sapin. En décoration, des diamants se plaçaient sur le manche.

- Regardes-moi ça, commença-t-il, ne tiens que le manche sinon tu risques de te faire mal et appuis sur le diamant plus gros que les autres.

Je ce qu'il me disait et appuyai.

- Ouuuaahhhh ! m'exclamai-je.

Des pics venaient de sortir de partout le rendant comme la tige d'une rose épineuse.

- Trop cool ! continuai-je, tu me l'offres papy s'il te plait ?

- Non il faut la mériter cette arme et pour l'instant tu n'es pas assez forte, contra-t-il.

Je lui fis mes yeux pleurnicheurs pour l'amadouer.

- Non, non et non sa ne marchera pas aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-il.

Je me résolu à l'idée et soupira de déception.

Ensuite, je passai le reste de la journée avec lui et rentrai avant que la nuit ne tombe.

_Retour sur le navire de Barbe-Blanche …_

- Alors c'est ton grand-père qui a construit ton arme ?! m'exclamai-je, il est vachement fort. Mais comment tu l'as eu s'il ne voulait pas te le donner ?

Un léger voile de tristesse cacha ses yeux.

- Sa c'est passé quelques années plus tard …

_4 ans plus tôt, July 14 ans …_

- Maman, papa ! Je suis rentrée, avertissais-je.

Aucune réponse. J'allai dans la cuisine, personne. Je les découvris dans le salon, mon père était assis la tête prise entre ses mains et ma mère qui d'habitude était souriante, affichait un visage crispé et douloureux.

- July… Souffla mon père.

- Oï, il se passe quoi là ?! demandai-je anxieuse.

La peur montait en moi, j'avais une appréhension de savoir la réponse.

- Tu sais que ton grand-père a des problèmes cardiaques, commença ma mère.

-…

- Le médecin a dit qu'il ne passera pas la nuit, continua mon père.

Non…

C'est comme si mon monde joyeux depuis mon enfance s'écroulait autour de moi. Je sortis en trombe et courus jusqu'au cabinet médical de la ville. J'entrai à l'intérieur et m'écriai sur la réceptionniste :

- Où est-il ?

Elle voulut me dire de partir pour cette impolitesse, mais en me reconnaissant elle se résigna.

- La deuxième chambre à droite, premier étage.

Je ne le questionnai pas plus, et allai dans la direction désignée.

La petite chambre était peu éclairée, seuls les derniers rayons du soleil filtraient par la fenêtre.

Il était allongé sur le lit, visage crispé par la douleur. La maladie l'avait affaibli au possible en quelques années, son corps était marqué par une importante maigreur. Mon arrivée sembla le réveiller, car il ouvrit les yeux. Il m'appela du regard, je vins m'agenouiller à son chevet.

- Grand-père, commençai-je les larmes me montant aux yeux.

- Ne pleurs pas, me coupa-t-il d'une voie rauque, vas chercher dans mes affaires il y a un cadeau pour toi.

J'obéissais et revins avec le paquet. Je le déballais pour y découvrir le fouet vert.

- Je comptais te l'offrir pour tes 18 ans mais je ne serais plus de ce monde à ce moment-là, me précisa-t-il, tu le mérites amplement.

- Merci, merci pour tout, pleurai-je.

- Maintenant il faut que tu me promette une chose, continua-t-il, promets-moi de réaliser ton rêve July, deviens une grande pirate.

- Je te le promets, affirmai-je.

- Et n'oublis pas que je serais toujours là quand tu auras besoin de moi, au fond de ton cœur.

Il fit un sourire d'adieux, rempli de joie, et expira son dernier souffle.

Tout s'écroulait, la douleur m'assaillait au plus profond de moi. Les larmes ne cessaient de couler sur les draps. Plus rien n'existait à par moi et ma tristesse. Je me renfermais dans une enveloppe de solitude pour refermer mes plaies. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi était-il mort, pourquoi un autre qui le méritait n'aurait pas pris sa place ?

Si son dernier souhait était que je réalise mon rêve alors je le ferais sur ma fierté, mon honneur. Je deviendrai une pirate reconnue pour moi et pour lui.

Je continuai de pleurer, les larmes ne s'arrêtant pas. Seule la fatigue réussit à m'emporter.

_Retour à l'instant présent …_

- Je suis désolé, disais-je simplement.

Elle ne répondit pas, son regard porté au loin. On pouvait voir de la nostalgie en elle, à force de repenser à ces moments. Elle avait su faire son deuil même si son grand-père était une personne importante à ses yeux comme j'avais réussi à faire le mien après la mort de mon frère Sabo.

Je ne su combien de temps nous passâmes à contempler les étoiles, peut être plusieurs heures. Son tour de garde était passé depuis bien longtemps, la relève s'étant déjà réveillé, ils passaient près de nous sans oser nous déranger.

Elle finit par se lever.

- Je vais dormir, m'informa-t-elle, bonne nuit commandant !

- Bonne nuit.

Je la suivis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse à l'intérieur du navire.

* * *

**PDV July :**

Je me réveillai, la tête encore dans les vapes. Je m'habillai rapidement puis sortis.

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que datait la conversation avec Ace. Une semaine qui s'était déroulée calmement, pas d'ennemis ni de grosses tempêtes. Nous avions tous pu prendre des forces pour la prochaine étape.

Je m'étirai encore ensommeillée et allai à la rencontre de Jack.

- Alors cette île ? demandai-je.

- Regarde devant toi, fus ma seule réponse obtenu.

J'obéissais et clignais des yeux plusieurs fois, une masse rouge comme une montagne dont on ne voyait pas le sommet se dessinait à l'horizon.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? disais-je incrédule.

- C'est Red Line ! m'informa le sous-commandant en rigolant.

Red Line. De l'autre côté se trouve la mer des quatre empereurs.

Mon cœur s'emballa, cette montagne désignait pour moi le début de mes aventures. Le début du chemin vers mon rêve. Enfin j'y étais !

Mes pensées furent coupées par Charles qui cria depuis le haut du mat :

- Shabondy en vue !

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu et comme d'habitude, poster une review ! ;)


	7. Chapter 7

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! :D Enfin le premier rapprochement ;) !

Petit récap' du dernier chapitre : En chemin pour Shabondy, July raconte l'histoire de comment elle a eu son fouet et de la raison de son rêve de piraterie à Ace

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 :**

Nous arrivâmes sur Shabondy en début de matinée. Les trois bateaux du groupe, notre division et celles de Curiel et Haruta, furent amarrés dans un des groves des quartiers dient de non droit.

Je descendis à terre et fis quelques pas. Une substance s'accrocha à chacun de mes mouvements. Je posai ma main au sol pour y découvrir un mélange gluant.

- Qu'est ce que c'est ? me demandai-je.

Jack me rejoignit et vis mon interrogation. Une bulle sortit alors d'un coup du sol devant moi et monta dans le ciel.

- aaahhhh ! m'exclamai-je horrifiée.

- hahaha ne t'inquiètes pas c'est normal, me rassura le sous-commandant.

Je le regardai perplexe, il continua son explication :

- Regarde bien autour de toi. Nous ne sommes pas sur une île mais sur une forêt de mangroves d'où le nom d'archipel Shabondy.

- Mais cela n'explique pas toutes ces bulles, disais-je curieuse.

- Enfaite les racines des mangroves sécrètent une résine qui devient une bulle quand de l'air sort des arbres. Elles ont beaucoup d'utilités ici tu verras, continua-t-il.

- C'est surprenant ! m'émerveillai-je en m'approchant d'une d'entres elles.

Le décor était somptueux, un nombre incalculable de ces arbres se dressaient fièrement devants moi. Ils étaient entourés de ces fameuses bulles qui donnaient un côté féerique à l'endroit. Je me relevai, et rejoignais le petit groupe qui s'apprêtait à parcourir l'île.

J'entendis mon commandant m'appeler :

- July attend !

Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit une petite bourse.

- Tiens, disait-il, père veut que tu t'achètes des nouveaux vêtements.

Il est vrai que depuis mon arrivée d'il y avait un mois, mon seul vêtement était encore ma robe blanche bien qu'Ann m'avait prêté des affaires.

- Non c'est bon je vais me débrouiller avec mon propre argent, répondis-je.

- Non prends le, c'est cadeau pour ton arrivée, contra-t-il.

Je me résignai et lui demandai en le voyant repartir :

- Tu ne viens pas avec nous en ville ?

- Non je dois m'occuper du revêtement avec Curiel et Haruta, je vous rejoins après.

Il me souriait avant de lancer un « à plus ! » collectif. J'accrochai ma bourse à ma ceinture et retournai près des autres. Notre petit groupe pour l'expédition se composait de la bande habituelle de la seconde division. Au fur et à mesure du temps passé avec eux, j'avais appris à m'attacher à eux et leurs personnalités. Quant à eux ils m'avaient fait une petite place pour moi dans leur groupe. Je leur faisais confiance et s'était réciproque.

Nous décidâmes de partir vers les quartiers touristiques. L'archipel était séparé en plusieurs zones, dont certaines où aucunes lois n'étaient respectées. Ren m'avait conseillé de faire très attention, me donnant des interrogations sur les faces cachées d'ici.

Arrivés au lieu désiré, nous visitâmes un peu la ville. Tout était très beau, les maisons étaient de couleurs claires et un dallage recouvrait le sol.

Nous marchions normalement quand un murmure parcourut la foule ainsi qu'une certaine tension.

- Et merde ! grogna Tom.

Les visages de mes compagnons devinrent crispés, avec une lueur de dégoût dans leurs regards. Ils allèrent sur le côté de la rue, Ben m'empoignant par le bras. Certaines personnes s'agenouillèrent sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est … commençai-je à dire.

- Ecoute moi, m'ordonna Ben, agenouilles toi comme tout le monde c'est un ordre ! Et quoi qu'il se passe ne fait rien et ne les regardes pas dans les yeux !

J'acquiesçai et m'exécutai. Un silence pesant remplaça la bonne humeur d'il y avait peu. Puis, des pas se firent entendre. Je regardai la scène du coin de l'œil, le plus discrètement possible. Des soldats s'avançaient entourant un homme se faisant porter par un autre. Le porteur ne portait qu'un simple short, montrant de nombreuses ecchymoses, et des chaînes étaient attachées à son cou et ses mains. Tandis que l'autre personne, avaient une tunique blanche, son visage était protégé par une bulle. Il frappa son porteur avant de lui dire des obscénités sur sa lenteur et par rapport à une certaine infériorité.

Une rage aveugle me révulsait de l'intérieur, je n'avais qu'une envie : aider ce pauvre malheureux. Mais je restai à ma place, respectant les ordres de Ben.

Les protagonistes passèrent jusqu'à disparaître complètement. Je me retournai vers les autres et m'écriai :

- On peut m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?! Il faut aller l'aider le pauvre !

Ils me regardèrent contrits. Ren décida de me répondre :

- Nous pensons tous comme toi mais on ne peut pas.

J'allais lui rétorquer le contraire mais il m'arrêta d'un geste et continua :

- Ces personnes on les appelle les dragons célestes, ce sont les descendants des membres fondateurs du gouvernement mondial. Ils ont tous les droits, rien ne leur est impossible et ils se croient supérieurs à nous par leurs lignées. Bien que ce n'est pas l'envie qui nous empêche de les tuer pour toutes leurs horreurs comises, mais le problème s'est que si tu touches à l'un d'eux, ils envoient un amiral de la marine te régler ton compte, ce que je ne te conseille pas. Et la proximité entre Shabondy et Mariejoie n'arrange en rien cela. Tu vois maintenant pourquoi tu ne dois rien faire contre eux et subir leurs règles ?

- Ouai, admettais-je à contre cœur.

Je ne comprenais pas comment des personnes comme celle-ci pouvaient se retrouver à la tête de la société. Un profond dégoût m'empara. Si j'écoutais mon cœur j'irai aider ce malheureux mais je laissais parler ma raison et ne fit rien.

Pour nous changer les idées, nous allâmes dans un bar du coin. Même si les images précédentes me hantaient encore, mes amis et le saké réussissaient à me redonner le sourire, jusqu'à oublier complètement mes tourments.

Je décidai de les laisser là, et partis le cœur léger sous leurs recommandations de faire très attention.

J'allai en direction du centre commercial. Je vis de nombreuses personnes utiliser les bulles comme moyen de transport ou bien sac, attisant ma curiosité. Quand je fus arrivée à destination, je me dirigeai vers un petit magasin avec des prix raisonnables.

Comme le climat changeait entre les différentes îles, je pris des vêtements pour toutes les saisons. Je m'achetai quelques pulls et tee-shirts simples ainsi que deux jeans, trois shorts et une veste en cuir beige. Puis j'allais chez un marchand de chaussure et trouva une paire de sandale et une de botte.

Mes achats terminés, je pris la décision de rentrer au navire se trouvant au grove 15. La population se fit de plus en plus rare quand j'entrai dans la zone de non-droits. Je me demandai ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer ici pour laisser ces zones sans protection.

Tout était calme. Aucune habitation, seules quelques ruines apparaissaient sur mon chemin.

Un bruissement de feuille derrière moi m'alerta. Je me retournai vivement et rien. Je me faisais sûrement des idées. Je continuai mon chemin quand le bruit recommença accompagné d'un craquement montrant une présence.

- Qui est là ? disais-je.

Aucune réponse ne me parvint mais les fourrés plus loin commencèrent à remuer. Je posai mes affaires et pris mon fouet, aux aguets de toute tentative d'attaque.

Puis, un ricanement brisa le silence. Un groupe d'une trentaine d'hommes sortit de leurs cachettes. Ils étaient tous d'une carrure beaucoup plus imposante que la mienne et, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Un mauvais pressentiment monta en moi, que me voulaient-ils ?

- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ? demandai-je hostilement.

Un homme, le chef sans aucuns doutes, s'avança par rapport aux autres, une épée faisant ma taille à la main.

- Juste toi gamine, répondit-il avec un sourire sadique.

Des sueurs froides me prirent. Ils vinrent tous vers moi en même temps, leurs armes prêtent à s'abattre.

J'activai de suite les pics de mon fouet. Ils m'attaquèrent à plusieurs en même temps. Je contrai les coups et les blessai mais il en revenait toujours.

La fatigue prit petit à petit le dessus, je baissai ma garde et reçu des coups plus ou moins grave.

Ils étaient trop nombreux, je ne pouvais pas les battre. Mais aucune issue ne m'était possible étant entourée de toutes parts.

Je les envoyai balader de mieux que je le pouvais. Mais pendant que je m'occupais de ces hommes, le chef profita d'un moment d'inattention pour me donner un coup violent à l'arrière du crane. Je tombai à terre, ma vision se fit trouble et une douleur me lançait dans la tête.

Il me désarma d'un coup de pied dans le bras et m'attacha solidement mes poignets et mes chevilles.

Je repris contenance, et commença à me débattre mais j'étais trop bien attachée. Je leur lançai un regard noir tout en essayant de défaire les nœuds.

Ils me regardaient tous comme une marchandise, un sourire victorieux collé aux lèvres comme après une belle prise.

- Lâchez-moi ! ordonnais-je.

- Désolé gamine, mais on ne peut pas laisser passer un aussi bon produit que toi, me contra leur chef, tu feras une très bonne esclave héhéhé !

Une esclave ? Mais de quoi il parlait ? Une peur me prit comprenant que ma situation était critique.

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris ! Lâchez-moi ou vous allez le regretter !

- Tu ne nous fais pas bien peur gamine héhé ! rigola-t-il.

Un des hommes vint me tenir par leur épaule tandis que le chef se rapprocha de moi avec un sac de toile à me passer sur la tête. J'étais transie de peur, me secouant de partout pour qu'on me lâche mais il tenait bon.

- Non non ! Arrêtez ! criai-je horrifiée.

J'avais compris une chose, s'ils m'emmenaient je n'avais aucune chance de revenir.

Il allait me passer le sac quand un jet de flamme apparut. Un sentiment de déjà vu me prit et raviva l'espoir en moi. Il était encore là pour me sauver, comme il l'avait fait quelques semaines auparavant.

- Ace ! m'écriai-je de joie.

Je le regardai, un regard à en faire peur aux plus aguerris avait remplacé son air jovial. Il les attaqua les uns après les autres, les battants avec une telle aisance. Il n'en laissait aucun s'échapper et finit avec le chef des brigands en le brûlant à vif dans une colonne de feu.

Une fois tous les asseyant à terre, il vint vers moi me détacha mes liens et m'aida à me relever.

J'étais debout, mais mon corps refusait de bouger. J'étais secouée par des spasmes, je me maudissais moi-même de ma faiblesse, si j'avais été plus forte jamais tout cela ne se serait passé ! J'étais encore faible pour être effrayée par si peu, j'avais du chemin encore à faire jusqu'à mon rêve. Je n'osais pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé si Ace ne m'aurait pas sauvé, j'aurais préféré mourir que de devenir ce qu'ils disaient comme esclave.

Le brun pour m'aider, fit un geste inattendu. Il me prit dans ses bras pour m'apaiser, une main me serrant contre lui et l'autre me caressant doucement les cheveux. Il me chuchotait des paroles apaisantes à l'oreille.

De mon côté, je me laissai aller à cette étreinte. Je ne pouvais décrire cela convenablement mais quand je le sentis contre moi, mon cœur rata un battement et une joie prie place en moi. Je me sentais bien contre lui. Je me collais le plus possible contre son torse, son odeur musquée et virile remplissant l'air autour de moi. J'avais oublié combien celle-ci avait le don de m'envouter.

Son geste fut gagnant, car je me calmais petit à petit. Voyant qu'aucuns de nous deux ne lâchions l'étreinte, je la défis. Je ne m'éloignais même pas d'un pas, il laissa ses mains au niveau de mes hanches.

Je rougissais me rendant compte de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Beaucoup de questions prenaient place dans me tête dont la plus répétitive était : qu'était cette sensation que j'avais ressenti pour le brun à l'instant ?

Mes idées encore confuses, je décidai de les laisser de côté pour le moment. Je levai timidement mes yeux, étant encore toute rouge, et le remerciai :

- Merci Ace …

- C'était normal, ils osent ne serait-ce que te toucher, ils auront affaires à moi.

Mon cœur accéléra par cette annonce. Je levai les yeux vers les siens, et me perdis dans ses pupilles onyx. On y décelait de la gentillesse mais aussi une sorte de possessivité et de tendresse très prononcée que je n'arrivais pas à expliquer la présence dans son regard.

Il alla ramasser mon fouet qu'il me tendit puis mes achats qu'il garda d'une main. Il me prit par la main et commença à avancer en direction du bateau.

Je ne lâchai pas et restait toujours près de lui. Je me sentais protégé par la présence du brun et la peur que d'autres inconnus surgissent de nulle part disparaissait quand il me caressait ma main avec son pouce.

Une question me trottait dans la tête :

- Pourquoi ils disaient de faire de moi une esclave ?

- Il y a un marché d'esclave autorisé par la marine ici, me répondit-il, beaucoup finissent vendu à des nobles ou les dragons célestes.

Je ne répondis pas, le dégoût me reprenant. Encore eux … Cela expliquait la situation de l'homme de tout à l'heure. Comment une telle atrocité pouvait exister ? Et que faisait la marine ? Rien et c'était bien cela le problème.

Nous arrivâmes sur le navire, certains étaient dehors mais ne faisaient pas attention à nous. Il me raccompagna jusqu'à ma chambre.

J'étais à l'encadrement de la porte, j'allais encore le remercier quand il me baisa le front d'un geste protecteur.

- Ils ne reviendront pas, tu n'as plus rien à craindre July.

Il me fit son plus beau sourire avant de partir en ma lançant un « à tout à l'heure ! ».

Mon cœur ne s'arrêtait pas d'accélérer. Tous ces gestes me chamboulaient au plus haut point. Je fermai la porte et allai me prendre une douche pour me changer les idées.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux jours que nous étions amarrés. Les revêtements des trois bateaux étant maintenant finis, les commandants avaient prévus notre départ au lendemain matin.

J'étais sur le pont et attendais Ace. Plus tôt dans la journée, il m'avait prévenu que ce soir il m'emmenerait quelque part. Il arriva et je le suivis à l'intérieur de l'archipel. La nuit tombait petit à petit.

Une fois au quartier touristique, je lui demandai notre destination :

- Où m'emmènes-tu ?

- Au parc d'attraction de Shabondy.

A ces mots, mes yeux pétillèrent d'excitation. Jamais de ma vie je n'étais allée dans ce genre d'endroit, ce sera une première pour moi. Ace remarqua ma joie, un grand sourire satisfait naquit sur son visage.

Nous arrivâmes enfin à destination.

C'était magnifique, les couleurs resplendissaient en cette nuit. Les bulles étaient présentes de partout. J'étais émerveillée par tout cela.

Le brun à mes côtés trépignait d'impatience d'aller tester les manèges et manger les sucreries. Révélant ainsi son âme d'enfant.

Nous allâmes directement aux attractions donnant le plus de sensations. Nous accumulâmes les tours de grand huit et autres manèges dans le genre. Nous riions aux éclats par toute cette adrénaline dans nos veines.

Puis, nous continuâmes notre petit tour par les stands de nourriture. Ace dévalisa tous les magasins et alla s'asseoir sur un banc. Il mangea, et fit une crise de narcolepsie avant de se réveiller et continuer son repas normalement. Je le rejoignis me contentant de petite glace vanille chocolat que je dégustais tranquillement.

Nous finîmes notre soirée par un tour de grande roue.

La vue que donnait la hauteur sur Shabondy était des plus belle. De nombreuses lumières éclairaient au loin les différents quartiers. Au dessous, le parc grouillait de monde qui se pressait vers les manèges.

J'étais fascinée par tout cela, je me collais un peu plus contre la bulle pour ne pas en louper une miette.

J'avais l'impression d'être redevenu une enfant, émerveillée par tout ce qui m'entoure.

Je sentis un regard pressant sur moi. Je me retournais et vis le brun me contempler. Un petit sourire en coin et une expression dans le regard que je ne saurais définir. J'étais gêné par cette attention qu'il me portait si bien que je rougis vivement.

L'attraction finît son tour et nous descendîmes.

Nous décidâmes alors de rentrer. Arriver au navire, je le remerciai :

- Merci beaucoup Ace, c'était une magnifique soirée.

- De rien, bonne nuit, me répondit-il simplement.

Et je le regardais s'engouffrer dans le navire avant de faire de même pour rejoindre mes appartements.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que tout le monde se préparait au départ.

Ils venaient de faire gonfler la bulle par je ne sais qu'elle mécanisme. Ils déployèrent les voiles, Ace donnant les ordres de navigation.

Le bateau commença à couler avant de se laisser submerger complètement par les flots.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu :)

Et comme toujours les derniers mots : une review pour motiver l'auteur ! haha x)


	8. Chapter 8

Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Désolé pour cet énorme retard ^^ j'ai eu beaucoup de contre temps qui font que je ne pouvais pas écrire et j'avoue qu'au début je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je pouvais écrire sur ce chapitre :/ .

Je voudrais remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissées des reviews : **fanfanfic1piece**, **mailysvf**, **Akemi-sempai** et bien sur **One piece We are** et **La vague folle** qui me suivent depuis le début. :)

Résumé : La seconde division à accosté à Shabondy, July à pu découvrir la réalité sur les dragons célestes. Premier rapprochement avec Ace quand celui-ci la sauve des vendeurs d'esclaves.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 :**

C'était somptueux, tout autre endroit paraissait fade à côté de celui-ci. Cela faisait un petit moment que nous étions sous l'eau. Les rayons du ciel éclairaient encore notre bateau, et bougeaient au gré des courants marins. L'eau était d'un magnifique turquoise limpide, qui devenait noir d'encre quand on regardait les abysses de l'océan. Des nombreux poissons, allant du plus petit à un grand monstre marin, nageait tranquillement dans l'eau et zigzaguaient dans les racines des mangroves encore présentes.

J'étais accoudée au bastingage, hypnotisée par ce paysage tout droit sortis des songes. Ace nous avait donné quartier libre étant donné qu'il n'y avait rien à faire à part suivre le courant marin.

Plus nous avancions, plus la luminosité s'amoindrissait. Nous arrivâmes alors devant une grande fosse où le noir prédominait. Le commandant donna l'ordre de remonter les voiles et de s'accrocher.

Je fis ce qu'on m'ordonnait et m'accrochais à la première chose venue. Quand nous fûmes d'un coup emporter dans un courant vertical et rapide, très rapide.

Je me cramponnai de toutes mes forces à ma prise, mais la force du courant me projetait vers le haut. Comment un courant pouvait-il être aussi fort ? Je manquais de lâcher à maintes reprises quand je sentis un bras puissant m'entourer et me plaquer contre un torse. Cela eut pour effet de me maintenir en place.

La chute était longue si bien que je me demandais de quelle distance avions-nous déjà tomber.

Nous atterrîmes d'un coup sec, nous projetant au sol. J'entendais de nombreuses personnes grommeler à cause de l'atterrissage. Tout était noir, plus aucune lumière n'était présente.

Les bras de l'inconnu m'enserrant toujours, je levais la tête pour voir l'identité mais je n'aperçus que l'obscurité. Pourtant je reconnus cette personne de suite, ce torse qui m'avait déjà accueillit contre lui par le passé et cette odeur qui devenait une vraie drogue pour moi. Ace.

Mon cœur s'emballa, heureusement qu'il faisait noir sinon tout le monde aurait vu mes rougeurs. Je pris le temps de me calmer.

Depuis qu'il m'ait sauvé à Shabondy, mon regard sur lui avait changé. Je ne savais comment mais je ne le voyais plus que comme mon commandant. Tout ce que j'étais sûre, c'était que je lui suivrais partout.

Certains membres de la division allumèrent des torches, donnant une faible luminosité qui me permit de distinguer le visage du brun.

- Merci, commençai-je.

- De rien. Ca aurait été nul de te perdre en route maintenant, rigola-t-il avec son sourire rayonnant.

- Oui c'est vrai, admettais-je de bon cœur.

Il me lâcha et partit donner les instructions. Ils allumèrent une multitude de torches pour voir l'extérieur.

Comment pouvait-on aussi rapidement changer de décor ? Le paysage devant moi contrastait énormément avec celui idyllique d'il y avait peu. Tout était noir et froid, les poissons ressemblant à des monstres sortant des pires cauchemars. Un frisson de peur me prit et je préférais retourner avec mes camarades.

Nous continuâmes la traversée de cet océan glacial, et c'était peu dire ! La température avait baissé brutalement, m'obligeant à prendre un pull.

Une nouvelle fosse apparut devant nous, je pris, cette foi, bien mes précautions et m'accrocha fermement à la rambarde. La chute fut tout aussi forte mais plus rapide. N'empêchant pas tout de même un atterrissage soudain.

Je me relevai, toute courbaturée et fus aveuglée par une importante source de lumière.

Une île se dressait en face, entourée d'une bulle protectrice qui contenait un vrai décor terrestre, la terre ferme et de la mer l'entourant accompagnés d'un ciel. Une autre bulle, plus en hauteur, était présente mais seul un château se discernait. Un vrai soleil éclairait le tout.

L'incrédulité m'empara, un endroit comme celui-ci était tout bonnement inimaginable. Aucune lumière ne devrait paraitre à une telle profondeur ! Pourtant le paysage que je voyais me prouvait le contraire. Combien d'îles allaient-elles encore me surprendre à ce point ?

En tout cas, c'était bien elle, l'île des hommes poissons. Cette île où une autre race habitait. J'avais toujours rêvé de pouvoir la visiter, il m'arrivait même de penser que ce n'était qu'un mythe.

Nous avançâmes doucement jusqu'à arriver vers une sorte de douane, nous permettant d'accéder à la bulle de l'île. L'accès nous fut autorisé, nous avancions quand la bulle protectrice du bateau éclata et qu'une vue encore plus éblouissante se présenta à moi.

Nous arrimâmes le bateau dans un port où se trouvaient quelques navires avec des galions pirates.

L'île se composait essentiellement de coraux et roches habituellement sous-marine. Elle était unique en son genre, la rendant des plus belles.

Je descendis au côté de Teach et Ren, quand un immense serpent de mer glissa vers nous. Des sièges étaient accrochés sur son dos, et trois personnes arrivèrent.

Etant les premiers homme-poissons que je vis de ma vie, je fus surprises de constater que leurs membres inférieurs se trouvaient être des queues et non des jambes.

Les commandants les reconnurent et les saluèrent avec joie.

- Qui sont-ils ? demandai-je à Teach.

- Zehehe ce sont les trois fils du roi Neptune, répondit le brun.

- Leurs noms sont Fukaboshi, Ryuboshi et Manboshi, argumenta Ren.

Je les regardai discuter, avant que celui avec des cheveux bleus prenne la parole :

- Ce soir vous êtes tous priez de venir au palais, une fête sera organisé en l'honneur des pirates de Barbe Blanche.

Une acclamation générale lui répondit et ils repartirent peu de temps après.

* * *

Les chants paillards résonnaient dans toute la pièce, emplissant cet endroit déjà chaleureux d'une grande gaieté. Je rigolais de bon cœur aux pitreries de Ben et Charles, qui dansaient sur les tables en tapant dans leurs mains.

J'étais assise au bar et sirotait un cocktail spécial de l'île des hommes poissons.

Ce bar était, il parait, un des plus réputé d'ici : le mermaid café. Seules des sirènes y travaillaient et d'après Macao, leur danse pouvait en tuer plus d'un.

Beaucoup d'entre elles s'afféraient à nous servir.

On pouvait dire que les rumeurs étaient vraies, les sirènes sont magnifiques. Elles bougeaient avec grâce entre les tables, leurs sourires toujours présents. J'en arrivais même à les jalouser tellement elles étaient somptueuses.

Certaines retinrent mon attention, comme, Hiramera avec ses cheveux roses, Seira qui portait en toute circonstance ses cache-oreille en forme de coquillage, Mero dont les cheveux et les yeux étaient aussi bleus que l'océan ainsi que Camie la sirène aux cheveux vert et au tee-shirt où se trouvait inscrit « crimin ».

La verte retourna derrière le contoire et essuya quelques verres.

- Vous voulez encore quelque chose July-chin ? me demanda-t-elle.

- Non merci, répondis-je simplement.

Elle regarda la salle avec une certaine reconnaissance dans le regard.

- Vous avez l'air de tous nous apprécier ici pourtant nous sommes des pirates, fis-je remarquer.

- Vous ne savez pas ?

- Enfaite je suis nouvelle dans l'équipage, admettais-je.

- Avant beaucoup d'humain venait sur l'île des hommes poissons pour capturer certains d'entre nous et nous revendre sur les marchés d'esclaves, commença-t-elle, mais depuis que Barbe Blanche a décidé que cette île serait sous sa protection tout ce trafic a diminué en conséquence et le respect a augmenté. C'est pour cela que nous lui devons beaucoup.

- Je vois.

Encore ce marché. Un dégout apparut en moi en repensant à ce qui c'était passé sur l'archipel Shabondy. Mais en écoutant son explication, mon estime envers mon capitaine augmenta de plus en plus. Plus de temps je passais sur son navire, plus j'avais de raisons de le suivre. C'était un homme bon et j'étais fière de faire parti de son équipage.

- Venez je vais vous présenter la propriétaire de ce café si vous le voulez, me proposa-t-elle.

- Aves plaisir, la remerciais-je.

Nous passâmes une petite porte à l'arrière du bar et traversâmes un couloir.

De l'autre côté se trouvait une petite salle agréable, le mobilier prédominant était un immense fauteuil rouge où une femme mi-humaine mi-requin était assise.

Une capuche bleue recouvrait la moitié de son visage, et de la fumée ressortait de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle amena sa pipe à sa bouche, tira une latte avant de demander :

- A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

- Bonjour madame Shirley, commença la verte, je vous présente July elle fait partie de la seconde division de Barbe Blanche.

Cette femme avait une certaine présence mystérieuse qu'on n'oubliait pas. Je baissai la tête avant d'ajouter :

- Enchantée de faire votre connaissance madame.

Camie débuta alors un grand discours sur sa patronne et ses bienfaits. Je me désintéressais vite d'elle et commençais à arpenter la pièce du regard.

Un objet obtint mon attention. Sur une table dans un coin, une boule de cristal reposait sur un oreiller. Elle était lisse, sans aucune égratignure, les reflets du soleil se répercutant contre elle. Je me vis à l'intérieur les traits déformés, une envie de la prendre dans mes mains m'empara. Je ne fis même pas un pas dans sa direction quand je sentis un regard perçant sur moi.

Je me retournai et vis que la femme requin m'observait. Je la regardais dans les yeux, un sentiment d'erreur me prit. Je voulus détourner le regard mais c'était comme si mon corps ne me répondait plus. Ses yeux bleus coupés aux milieux comme un chat me sondaient de l'intérieur, une lueur d'interrogation et de méfiance. C'était comme si elle me transperçait de l'intérieur, toute l'ambiance festive fut remplacée par l'insécurité et la peur. Je me demandai ce que j'avais pu lui faire.

Une main se secoua devant mon visage. Je clignai des yeux et détournai la tête.

- Tu m'écoutes July-chin ? demanda la verte, tu es sûre d'aller bien ?

- Hum oui désolé, répondis-je, je suis juste un peu fatiguée donc je vais aller me reposer pour la fête de ce soir.

Je les saluai rapidement et me dépêchai de sortir du café.

* * *

**PDV extérieur :**

- Aaaahhhh, cria madame Shirley horrifiée.

Cela faisait maintenant quelques heures que July était partie, le bar était vide de tout client à cause de la fête au palais royal.

La femme requin se trouvait au sol, se retenant tant bien que mal avec ses bras malgré ses tremblements pour ne pas s'écrouler lamentablement par terre. Une larme de désespoir perlait à un de ses yeux.

Fillonce, une des dernières sirènes encore présente, accourra vers elle et l'aida à se rasseoir. Elle fut vite rejointe par Adele et Kairen.

- Madame Shirley ! s'exclama affolée Kairen.

- Calmez-vous s'il vous plait ! ajouta Fillonce.

Adele remarqua la boule de cristal qui se trouvait au sol dans un coin de la pièce et demanda :

- Madame qu'avez-vous vue ?

La patronne sembla se calmer avant de les regarder avec tristesse.

- Notre perte, répondit-elle simplement.

Les trois serveuses se regardèrent anxieuses de la suite, mais l'une d'elle osa poser la question :

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai vu une guerre à MarineFord opposant Barbe Blancheà la marine. Et je les ai vus perdre. Barbe Blanche va mourir.

Le choc les submergea. Les larmes roulèrent toutes seules sur les joues d'Adele, elle balbutia :

- Non… Pas ça…

- Il faut aller les prévenir tout de suite ! s'exclama Fillonce.

- Non ! ordonna Shirley, vous savez toutes aussi bien que moi que mes prédictions sont toujours véridiques.

Un silence contraint s'imposa, puis elle ajouta :

- Leur dire maintenant ne les ferait que paniquer inutilement. J'irai voir le roi quand ils seront partis pour choisir quoi faire. En attendant, nous avons juste à prier pour que cette vision ne se réalise pas.

Elles hochèrent la tête et retournèrent à leurs occupations même si le cœur ni était plus.

Pour madame Shirley, beaucoup de questions se posaient en elle. Cette jeune plus tôt l'avait tellement intrigué, qu'elle avait regardé dans la boule. Qu'avait-elle de si important pour avoir causer cette vision et qu'elle était son rapport avec cette guerre ?

- De toute façon l'avenir me le dira, se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

* * *

**PDV July :**

J'étais enfin prête, les autres commençaient à partir. Charles vint toquer à ma porte pour me dire qu'on devait y aller.

Je me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir. Cette robe était parfaite, je l'avais trouvé plus tôt dans la journée dans un magasin. Le haut de celle-ci était bustier et moulant, une ceinture de soie démarquait avec le bas qui tombait droit jusqu'à mes chevilles. Elle était tout de rose pale qui s'accordait avec ma peau blanchâtre, seuls quelques broderies et perles blanches la décoraient au niveau du décolleté. Une paire d'escarpins blancs avec un ruban pareil à la ceinture s'accordait avec ma robe. Sinon un collier de perles blanches se trouvait autour de mon cou et j'avais ramené mes cheveux en un chignon strict.

Je le rejoignis et nous partîmes. Une sorte de tortue géante nous amena jusqu'au palais, où une grande salle de réception nous attendait.

Beaucoup étaient déjà arrivés et dans l'ambiance. Je reconnu de nombreuses sirènes du mermaid café qui s'occupaient de servir dont Camie qui me fit de grands signes de salutation. Je lui répondis avec le sourire et partit rejoindre Ben, Macao et Ren au buffet.

Les discussions allaient de bon train. La soirée passa vite dans la bonne humeur. Je dansais à de nombreuses reprises sur la piste de danse.

L'alcool coulait à flot, à mon plus grand plaisir. Il était accompagné d'un énorme buffet où tout type de mets plus fins les uns que les autres s'entreposaient.

Je me dirigeai vers le bar après une énième danse et m'asseyais.

- Qu'est ce qui vous ferait plaisir jeune demoiselle ? me demanda un homme poisson.

- Un rhum s'il vous plait, demandais-je.

Il me le servit, j'en bu une gorgée qui me fit le plus grand bien. Je sentis son alcool commencer à parcourir mes veines.

J'observais la salle du coin de l'œil, la plupart draguaient les sirènes et les autres buvaient.

Mais un spectacle attira mon regard, plus loin dans la salle sur un des canapés en cuir où se trouvaient les commandants, je vis Ace se faire ouvertement draguer par une sirène, Ishilly si je me souvenais bien.

Une rage sourde m'empara. Comment osait-elle se tenir aussi près de mon commandant ? Elle était assise à ses côtés, trop proche de lui à mon goût, et l'écoutait avec son sourire aguicheur. Et lui, il lui racontait une histoire un grand sourire aux lèvres, une veine commençait à battre à ma tempe.

Une envie d'aller la frapper surgit en moi, je calmais mes ardeurs en dévalisant le stock de boisson du bar.

Mais cela n'arrangea en rien mon état, j'étais à la limite de la dépression.

Il est vrai qu'ils allaient tellement bien ensemble, tout deux bruns avec des taches de rousseurs. Et on pouvait dire que physiquement je ne lui arrivais pas à la cheville, ses cheveux était soyeux et non comme les miens une crinière indomptable. Elle ne ressemblait pas aussi à une gamine maigrichonne, non elle avait tout où il fallait.

Je m'apitoyais sur mon sort encore et encore jusqu'à que je m'en rendis compte.

- Allez July, faut pas s'abattre pour ça ! m'encourageais-je moi-même.

Le barman me regardait comme si j'étais devenue folle, j'aurais aimée lui expliquer que c'était juste l'alcool et un mec mais je préférais me taire ne sachant pas ce qui allait sortir de ma bouche à cause de mon état d'ébriété. A la place je lui fis un sourire d'excuse.

Je regardai une dernière fois le couple devant moi, cette soirée avait perdu de sa splendeur. Je préférais aller me reposer au bateau.

Je prévins Ren de mon départ et partis.

Sur le chemin du retour, toutes sortes de question me tiraillaient l'esprit. La principale était Ace, jamais je n'avais eu de réaction comme cela avant. C'était comme s'il m'était indispensable…

Non… Mais ça pourrait expliquer tout : mon bien être avec lui, mon envie d'être dans ses bras, le fait de le vouloir toujours heureux, de faire tout ce qu'il me demande, ma confiance absolue en lui, mon attirance face à lui, ma jalousie lors de la fête.

Tous les arguments étaient là devant moi. Je soupirai lasse et levai les yeux pour contempler le ciel nocturne. Il fallait se faire à l'évidence, j'aimais Ace.

* * *

Alors qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? July se rend compte enfin de ses sentiments pour Ace. :)

Une petite review pour motiver l'auteur ? x)


End file.
